Hey Beybiih
by Kimo31
Summary: Baekhyun seorang yeoja yang sangat Hiperaktif bertemu dengan chanyeol si ketua osis yang memiliki sifat yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya. Sampai suatu hari chanyeol merasa bahwa kehadiran baekhyun sudah mengubah hidupnya yang semulanya bewarna hitam putih menjadi berwarna-warni.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Student Council !

Cast : Chanbaek , Kaisoo. EXO , Super Junior.

Warning : GS, Typo's

Summary : Baekhyun seorang yeoja yang sangat Hiperaktif bertemu dengan chanyeol si ketua osis yang memiliki sifat yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya. Sampai suatu hari chanyeol merasa bahwa kehadiran baekhyun sudah mengubah hidupnya yang semulanya bewarna hitam putih menjadi berwarna.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyunnn!" teriakan melengking terdengar disebuah ruang tamu yang begitu mewah tersebut. Sang umma hyukjae meneriaki putri sulungnya yang terus berlari kesana kemari.

"Andwae! Umma aku tidak mau!" baekhyun menghindari hyukjae yang terus mengejarnya sambil menenteng baju seragam baru untuk baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah cobalah seragam barumu ini. Umma tidak akan tahu apakah ukuran ini pas atau tidak" sejujurnya hyukjae sudah sangat lelah mengejar baekhyun kesana kemari.

"Kyungsoo-ah bantulah umma" hyukjae meminta pertolongan kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca novelnya.

'Bagaimana bisa dia membaca novel di tengah suasana yang sangat ribut begini?' batin hyukjae. Kyungsoo sangat berbeda dengan baekhyun jika baekhyun merupakan anak yang sangat berantakan dan terkesan agak bodoh. Dan kyungsoo merupakan kebalikan dari baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang memang merupakan anak yang sangat patuh terhadap perintah orang tua langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

1

2

3

"AAKKKHH!" tanpa aba-aba kyungsoo menarik telinga baekhyun dan menarik baekhyun mendekati hyukjae yang sedang menunggu kedatangan baekhyun dengan seragam baekhyun ditangannya.

"Gomawo kyungie-ah" kyungsoo kembali duduk disofa dan kembali membaca novelnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap adiknya dengan kesal. Sedangkan kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan tatapan baekhyun dan terus membaca.

"Cepat! Cobalah seragam ini. Kenapa susah sekali hanya menyuruhmu untuk mencobanya. Lihatlah adikmu. Dia begitu mudah untuk diatur"

"Aaa shireo! Umma kenapa kau memindahkan sekolahku tanpa menanyakan apakah aku mau atau tidak?!" protes baekhyun.

Baekhyun sungguh kesal kepada ummanya yang sesuka hati memindahkan sekolahnya tanpa meminta persetujuan baekhyun.

Dengan terpaksa baekhyun harus meninggalkan sekolah lamanya yang berarti dia harus meninggalkan teman baiknya yaitu taehyun dan daehyun sahabat terbaiknya yang memiliki wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Umma tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tinggal di mokpo sendirian baekhyun-ah" sudah berulang kali hyukjae mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Namun baekhyun tetap saja tidak dapat menerima alasan hyukjae.

Yah, keluarga byun harus pindah dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Karena donghae mendapat pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dia untuk pindah ke seoul.

"Ya sudah" hyukjae tersenyum lega saat mendengar kata akhir dari baekhyun.

Apa yang bisa baekhyun lakukan? Mau menolak sebanyak apapun hyukjae akan tetap memaksanya untuk sekolah di Seoul Senior High School.

.

.

Chapter 1

Ini merupakan hari pertama baekhyun dan kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki disekolah elit bernama Seoul Senior High School.

Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang terlihat kagum dengan gedung sekolah barunya yang sangat berbeda dengan sekolahnya di mokpo dulu.

Sekolahnya sekarang terlihat begitu besar dan juga mewah. Banyak murid yang turun dari mobil-mobil mewah.

"Wuahh" itu adalah kalimat yang terus keluar dari bibir baekhyun setiap kali dia melihat sesuatu yang mengagumkan untuknya.

Semua murid hanya tertawa bahkan ada yang menatap aneh terhadap sikap baekhyun.

"Kyungie-ah" panggil baekhyun yang tetap memandang seluruh gedung dengan tatapan kagum.

"Eung?"

"Aku berterimakasih kepada umma yang sudah menyekolahkanku disini"

Kyungsoo hanya membaca buku pelajaran biologi tanpa berniat untuk membalas percakapan baekhyun.

.

.

"Anak-anak. Hari ini kita akan mempunyai dua teman baru yang baru saja pindah dari mokpo. Silahkan masuk"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari guru. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kelas.

Seperti biasa baekhyun akan tetap memasang wajah ceria dan kyungsoo yang memasang wajah yang sangat datar. Ekspresi yang sangat kontras.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun byun baekhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman" baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu ceria dan nada yang sangat gembira. Semua murid dikelas tertawa melihat tingkah baekhyun yang sangat ceria kecuali dengan seorang pria yang terus saja membaca buku dimejanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Byun Kyungsoo imnida" berbeda dengan baekhyun yang sangat berwarna saat memperkenalkan diri. Kali ini suasana mendadak berubah saat kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Silahkan duduk. Kyungsoo kau bisa duduk dengan Jongin dibagian paling depan. Dan baekhyun mungkin sementara kau akan duduk dengan chanyeol di bagian paling belakang" tanpa menunggu lebih lama kyungsoo dan baekhyun menduduki tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Pelajaran berjalan dengan begitu lambat itulah menurut baekhyun. Belajar itu sangat membosankan menurut baekhyun.

"Kapan bel berbunyi" eluh baekhyun. Jika dia masih berada disekolah lamanya mungkin dia sedang bergosip dengan taehyun dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengerjai daehyun. Tapi sekarang?

Teman sebangkunya saat pendiam. Dari pertama kali baekhyun mendudukkan diri bahkan pelajaran sudah lewat 3 les. Pria disampingnya hanya membaca buku yang jika dilihat sangat tebal dan membuat baekhyun menjadi mual.

 _Kringgg—_

Baekhyun bersorak saat mendengar suara dari surga akhirnya berbunyi. Tanpa menunggu lama baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju meja kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah temani aku kekantin ne? jeballllll" kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun sungguh menganggunya membaca.

Dengan berat hati kyungsoo menuruti permintaan baekhyun.

.

.

Saat berada dikantin baekhyun terus mengomel karena bingung untuk memilih akan memakan apa siang ini dan berakhir dengan kyungsoo yang memesan bibimbap untuk mereka berdua.

Keduanya memakan bibimbap yang sangat enak bahkan mengalahkan masakan ummanya menurut baekhyun.

Ditengah-tengah sibuknya baekhyun mencicipi bibimbap sedapnya tanpa sengaja seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang menabraknya. Membuat semua makanan baekhyun berserakan dimeja.

"YA!" teriak baekhyun kesal dan membersihkan bajunya dari makanan yang mengotori seragam barunya.

Pria tinggi itu terus meminta maaf kepada baekhyun karena memang dia tidak sengaja.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu dan mendadak semua kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya ditelan begitu saja.

"Mianhae" pria itu terus meminta maaf. Apalagi saat melihat baekhyun yang hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jogi.. Jogyo" pria tinggi itu mengayunkan tanggannya didepan wajah baekhyun saat menyadari baekhyun sedang melamun.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung salah tingkah.

"Mianhae tadi aku sungguh tidak sengaja" ujar pria itu dengan nada merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana. Ini masih bisa dibersihkan"

Kyungsoo yang mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Jinjja? Kau terlihat sangat marah tadi" ucap pria tinggi itu lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menggaruk lehernya.

"Aku hanya terkejut. Gwaenchana"

Seorang pria berkacamata mendekati pria tinggi itu dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Yo kris. Kita harus segera kekantor OSIS untuk rapat sekarang juga"

Pria tinggi bernama kris itu mengangguk.

"Ne chen tunggu sebentar" ujar kris kepada chen.

"Ehmm.. mianhae eung jika boleh tau siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah saat mendengar pertanyaan kris.

"B..baekhyun byun baekhyun"

"Ah! Baiklah baekhyun-ssi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan berterima kasih juga. Aku pergi dulu"

Setelah kepergian kris baekhyun kembali duduk ditempat sebelumnya. Memakan bibimbap yang tersisa dipiringnya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku merasakan ada bunga disini" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat baekhyun yang mendadak menjadi berlebihan.

"Mungkin ini yang aku sebut love at first sight?"

TBC


	2. HI! My neighbors

Semenjak bertemu dengan kris untuk pertama kalinya. Wajah pria itu masih terus melekat dengan jelas didalam ingatan baekhyun.

Perempuan manis itu terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Membuat kyungsoo merasa risih dan ingin meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri di kantin sekarang.

"KyungKyung" panggil baekhyun masih dengan senyum sumringahnya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari bibimbap menghadap wajah baekhyun dengan sedikit malas.

"Apa mungkin jika aku bergabung dengan anggota osis?" tanya baekhyun.

Dia berpikir mungkin jika dia bergabung dengan anggota OSIS dia akan bertemu dengan kris setiap harinya.

"Jangan bermimpi. Klub OSIS hanya untuk orang yang pintar dan juga berperilaku waras" baekhyun mencibir mendengar perkataan kyungsoo yang terdengar tidak berperasaan.

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak waras?" tanya baekhyun tidak terima. Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan makannya seperti tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan baekhyun.

Terkadang baekhyun berpikir kenapa dia dan kyungsoo bisa menjadi saudara mereka bahkan tidak memiliki setitik kesamaanpun.

Dari bagian fisik hingga perilaku.

"Kyung" panggil baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo kembali menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan terganggu.

"Apa mungkin kita bukanlah saudara kandung?" tanya baekhyun polos.

TAKK!

Kyungsoo memukul kepala baekhyun dengan sendok yang berada digunakannya untuk makan dengan keras.

"Aku mengerti kau bodoh. Tapi itu pertanyaan yang sangat sangat bodoh dan mungkin aku tidak perlu untuk menjawabnya" kyungsoo meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian dan berjalan menuju kelas. Baekhyun terus mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan sendok dari kyungsoo.

"Dasar pendek, bermata bulat, bahu kecil tak berperasaan. Aku adalah unnienya. Kenapa dia tidak takut padaku dan sama sekali tidak menghormatiku?" dengan kesal baekhyun berdiri untuk kembali kekelas barunya.

.

.

Memasuki kelas, baekhyun dapat melihat kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku sejarah yang sangat membosankan menurut baekhyun dan sama sekali tidak menoleh saat baekhyun melewatinya.

'Keterlaluan' batin baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya. Namja yang merupakan teman sebangkunya sedang tidak berada ditempat duduknya.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

 _KRINGGG~~_

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Tidak lama kemudian namja yang merupakan teman sebangku baekhyun juga sudah kembali memasuki kelas.

Namja itu sangat tinggi. Membuat baekhyun harus mengadahkan kepalanya keatas hanya untuk menatap wajah namja yang bernama chanyeol itu.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyapa pria tinggi itu. Namun sapaannya sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Hai" sekali lagi baekhyun menyapa chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu sudah menduduki kursinya.

Pria itu hanya menatap baekhyun sekilas dan kembali membuka buku tebal yang dibacanya tadi.

.

.

Baekhyun POV—

Dasar anak kutu buku dan angkuh. Hahh. Mungkin hari-hariku disekolah akan sangat menyedihkan. Kenapa aku harus duduk dengan anak yang seperti ini? Mungkin aku akan menjadi gila jika tidak bisa berbicara didalam kelas seperti ini.

Kulihat guru sudah memasuki kelas dan kami harus kembali belajar. Hah~ membosankan.

.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran sudah berakhir. Saatnya pulanggg!

"Kyung! Kajja kita pulang" ajakku pada adik kecilku yang tidak sopan itu.

Kyungsoo menatapku sebentar dan menggeleng. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Jika kau mau pulang kau pulanglah sendiri" aku menatap kyungsoo tidak percaya. Dia tidak mungkin lupakan? Aku baru saja tinggal diseoul selama 3 hari dan ini hari pertama aku sekolah. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang sendiri? Aku akui aku bukanlah kyungsoo yang memiliki otak pintar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghafal jalan dengan benar.

"Kyung~" rengekku.

Mungkin jika dilihat akulah adik sebenarnya. Itu karena sikap kyungsoo yang terlalu dewasa saja untuk ukuran siswa kelas XI.

"Baek. Aku harus segera mengerjakan tugas yang sonsaeng berikan. Apa kau tidak mau mengerjakannya juga?" dengan berat hati aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Mungkin aku bisa ikut dengan kyungsoo seraya mengkopi semua jawaban kyungsoo. hahaha

.

.

Diperpustakaan kyungsoo sibuk mencari buku yang akan membantu tugas kami. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya duduk untuk menjaga tempat ini agar tidak dijajah oleh murid lain. Selain itu hanya ditempat ini aku bisa menatap seorang namja yang merebut perhatianku dihari pertama aku bersekolah disini.

Ditempat kasir aku dapat melihat kris sunbae yang sedang berdiri sambil mencap buku-buku yang dipinjam oleh anak-anak disekolah ini.

"Baek" aku mengalihkan perhatianku kekyungsoo yang sedang menenteng buku yang terlihat begitu berat. Kasian melihatnya yang sudah kecil harus menangkat barang yang berat. Sebagai seorang kakak perempuan yang baik hati aku membantu kyungsoo untuk mengambil buku tersebut untuk diberikan kepada penjaga perpustakaan.

Dengan gemetaran aku berjalan menuju meja kasir dimana kris sedang berdiri disana.

"Hi!" aku menatap kris yang terdengar sedang menyapaku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"H..hi" bodoh. Kenapa suaraku terdengar begitu gugup?

"Wuahh,, ternyata kamu rajin sekali. Banyak sekali buku yang kamu pinjam?" aku tersenyum kaku. Andai dia tahu jika aku tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

"Ehem" aku dapat mendengar kyungsoo yang berdehem disampingku dan memasang wajah mengejek kepadaku. Dasar setan kecil.

Aku memberikan buku-buku tersebut kepada kris untuk diberi cap. Setelah semuanya selesai aku dan kyungsoo langsung pulang kerumah untuk mengerjakan semua tugas dari sekolah. Lebih tepatnya hanya kyungsoo seorang saja. Haha

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah aku dapat melihat umma yang sedang membersihkan taman dihalaman depan rumah kami.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" aku memutar mataku malas.

"Tentu umma. Jika tidak aku tidak berdiri disini sekarang" jawabku asal.

Kulihat umma berjalan mendekatiku dengan sapu lidi ditanggannya. Tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan dari umma aku langsung berlari memasuki rumah.

"DASAR GADIS NAKAL!" aku dapat mendengar teriakan umma dari dalam rumah. Iihh.

"Heooh!" aku begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran kyungsoo dibelakangku yang hanya berdiam diri sambil menatapku dengan mata besarnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Aku hanya menatap kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa dia muncul dan pergi begitu saja?

"Baek" aku dapat mendengar teriakan umma yang memanggilku.

"A..Wae?!" teriakku.

"Ambilkan makanan didapur dan bawa keluar!" dengan malas aku berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil makanan yang dimaksud umma.

.

.

"Ini?" aku menyodorkan makanan tersebut kepada umma.

"Berikan ini kepada tetangga baru kita" aku menatap umma tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak umma saja?" protesku.

"Kau mau mengerjakan semua ini?" aku menatap keseluruh taman yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam sehari.

"Ya sudah sini biar aku berikan"

Hanya mengantarkan saja kan? Setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang kerumah untuk berbaring dikasurku dan bervideocall ria dengan kedua sahabatku di mokpo.

.

.

Rumahnya sungguh terlihat berbeda dengan rumahku. Rumah tetanggaku terlihat lebih rapi tamannya dipenuhi berbagai jenis bunga dan juga rumahnya terlihat lebih sepi dan nyaman dibanding rumahku.

Ting tong~~

Ckleck~~

Seorang perempuan paruh baya membukakan pintu untukku.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

"Eung? Kamu baekhyun ya?" tanya perempuan paruh baya tersebut. Aku menggerutkan keningku. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui namaku?

"Tadi ummamu menelpon katanya kamu akan mengantar makanan kesini" aku memutar kepalaku menghadap kerumah dan melihat umma yang mengayunkan tangannya kepadaku.

' _Dasar nenek tua'_

Aku kembali menghadap ke arah ahjumma dan tersenyum serta memberikan makanan pemberian umma kepada ahjumma tersebut.

"Ahjumma kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk berpamitan kepada ahjumma yang terlihat begitu cantik itu.

"Ahhh,, andwae. Masuk dulu temani ahjumma" aku merutuk dalam hati. Aku sungguh ingin pulang sekarang juga.

Ummmaaa,,,

Ahjumma itu menarik tanganku memasuki rumah dan mendudukkanku disofa.

"Kau duduk disini sebentar chullie ahjumma akan mengambil makanan untukmu" aku melihat chullie ahjumma begitu katanya terlihat begitu ceria. Dia memiliki sifat yang sama denganku dia juga terlihat cantik tidak seperti ummaku.

Aku duduk disofa yang begitu empuk dan memandangi ke seluruh rumah.

"Wuahh,, bersih dan cantik sekali rumah ini" aku begitu kagum dengan rumah chullie ahjumma terlihat begitu rapi. Gaya modern tradisonal terasa begitu kental di ruang tamu tersebut.

Rasanya aku jadi ingin tinggal disini saja. Aku tidak mau pulang.

"Naa,, baekhyunnie. Ini ahjumma buatkan kamu coklat dingin" aku memandangi chullie ahjumma dengan kagum. Walau wajahnya terlihat begitu galak. Namun sifatnya begitu baik.

"Wuahh,, ahjumma ini nikmat sekali" aku mengacungkan kedua jempolku kepada chullie ahjumma.

Ahjumma tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

Ckleck~~

"Umma aku pulang" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dari arah pintu. Aku mendengar suara seorang pria.

Kuputar kepalaku untuk melihat siapa itu. Mataku membelalak.

"Chanyeol?" lirihku.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku langsung meluncur kebawah lantai mencoba bersembunyi diantara sofa. Mencoba bersembunyi agar chanyeol tidak melihatku.

Chullie ahjumma menatapku bingung.

"Baek ka-

"Shhhhussttt ahjumma jangan biarkan chanyeol tau aku ada disini. Jeballl" rengekku. Chullie ahjumma yang mengerti menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung berjalan mendekati chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie kau sudah makan nak?"

"Belum" ternyata tidak disekolah atau dirumah dia sama ketusnya.

"Yasudah kamu kekamar saja dulu nanti umma ambilkan makanan untukmu ne" aku mendengar derap kaki chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang berjalan menaiki tangga. Aku semakin mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tubuhku berharap chanyeol tidak melihatku.

"Baek dia sudah ada diatas kamu cepatlah keluar jika tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol" aku mengangguk dan dengan cepat berdiri dari dudukku.

Baru beberapa langkah yang kuambil aku kembali mendengar suara chanyeol.

"Umma apa kau melihat dimana baju hitamku?"

Dengan bodohnya aku memutar tubuhku dan bertatap mata dengan chanyeol yang sedang berdiri diujung tangga.

Kulihat pria itu begitu terkejut melihatku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada dirumahku?" tanyanya dingin.

' _Mati aku'_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah tertangkap basah oleh chanyeol. Aku berakhir dengan duduk dimeja makan bersama chullie ahjumma dan juga chanyeol. Aku terus meremas sendok besi ditanganku. Suasana ini sungguh aneh dan juga canggung untukku. Aku bahkan belum pernah berbicara dengan chanyeol dan sekarang aku harus duduk dihadapannya untuk menyantap makanan bersama?

Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dari sini.

"Baekhyuniee ini silahkan diambil dagingnya. Makanlah yang banyak" chullie ahjumma terus menaruh semua lauk dan daging di piringku. Aku hanya bisa mencoba untuk tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada chullie ahjumma.

"Ahjumma aku bisa mengambil makananku sendiri"

"Gwaenchana. Ahh,, rasanya seperti bermimpi. Ahjumma berharap suatu hari chanyeol bisa menemukan gadis manis sepertimu"

"Uhukkk" aku tersedak makananku sendiri saat mendengar ucapan chullie ahjumma. Ternyata tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Chanyeol juga terlihat tersedak makanannya sendiri. Pria itu sedang meminum air putihnya dengan cepat.

"Ahjumma~~" rengekku.

Chullie ahjumma hanya tersenyum. Bibir itu terlihat tersenyum namun tidak dengan matanya. Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat kepedihan dimata chullie ahjumma.

.

.

NORMAL POV—

"Umma aku tidak mungkin mau berpacaran dengan gadis ceroboh dan bodoh sepertinya" ucap chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tajam. Dia menyipitkan mata sipitnya dan memandang chanyeol segarang-garangnya.

Chanyeol hanya mendecih melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang terlihat menjijikkan menurutnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Cepat selesaikan makan kalian" baekhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda tadi.

Baru saja ia akan memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya dia sudah mendengar decitan kursi dan melihat chanyeol menyelesaikan makannya. Tepatnya chanyeol berdiri sebelum makanannya habis.

Baekhyun bermaksud protes dengan mengadukannya kepada heechul.

Namun, perempuan itu kembali terdiam saat dia melihat heechul yang menatap chanyeol dengan sendu. Sedangkan pria itu sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Ahjumma" panggil baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun memberanikan menyentuh tangan ahjumma yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu.

Heechul menatap baekhyun dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Ahjumma bolehkah aku berkunjung setiap hari kesini?" izin baekhyun dengan senyum cerianya.

Heechul tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia sambil memeluk baekhyun.

"Tentu boleh. Ahjumma sungguh bahagia akhirnya ahjumma memiliki teman untuk bercerita dirumah ini"

Sekarang baekhyun mengerti. Dari tatapan sendu heechul. Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa chanyeol dan heechul tidak memiliki hubungan yang dekat sebagai seorang ibu dan anak.

' _Kejam sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa mendiamkan umma yang begitu seperti chullie ahjumma . Jika dia tidak mau dia boleh menukarnya dengan ummaku'_ batin baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang sudah sampai dirumahnya. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dikasur setelah membersihkan diri.

"Hahh" lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengacuhkan orang tua sebaik chullie ahjumma ini sungguh tidak masuk akal" baekhyun terus memikirkan bagaimana sikap chanyeol yang dilihatnya tadi saat makan malam dirumahnya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena besok dia harus bagun pagi untuk pergi kesekolah.

.

.

"Ummaa!" masih pagi yang sama terjadi di rumah keluarga byun. Keributan antara ibu dan anak(baekhyun) yang tidak pernah berhenti.

"Ya! Byun baekhyun! Jangan merengek lagi. Makan yang ada saja!" eunhyuk begitu pusing menghadapi baekhyun yang sangat pemilih dalam hal makanan.

Dengan berat hati baekyun tetap memasukkan sayuran yang menurutnya pahit itu kedalam mulutnya dan memakannya pelan.

Wajah baekhyun terlihat memerah karena dia benar-benar membenci makanan berwarna hijau itu.

"AH! Umma aku tidak akan memakannya. Aku berangkat sekolah saja dan makan enak dikantin" baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan meja makan menuju mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan baekhyun disibukkan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang lupa dikerjakannya dengan cara mengkopi jawaban kyungsoo. Untung hanya beberapa soal saja.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kelas untuk mencari seseorang. Seorang namja tinggi dengan telinga besarnya. Baekhyun kecewa karena belum menemukan chanyeol didalam kelas. Tidak mungkin pria itu belum sampai disekolah.

"Chen. Apa kau tau chanyeol dimana?" tanya baekhyun kepada chen yang baru memasuki kelasnya. Dilihat dari chen yang tidak memakai tas baekhyun menyimpulkan chen sudah datang sebelumnya.

"Dia ada diruang OSIS" setelah mengetahui keberadaan chanyeol baekhyun langsung berlari menuju ruang OSIS. Chanyeol salah satu anggota osis mungkin dia bisa mendaftar menjadi anggota osis.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat matanya menangkap sebuah papan diatas pintu yang bertuliskan **RUANG OSIS.**

 _Tok tok~~_

Baekhyun menyelipkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam ruangan untuk memastikan apakan chanyeol masih berada didalam atau tidak.

"Permisi"

Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan langsung menatap baekhyun yang baru memasuki ruangan. Tatapan asing dari semua orang didalam ruangan membuat baekhyun merasa cangung.

"Oi baekhyun!" baekhyun menatap seorang namja tinggi yang sudah sangat sering ditemuinya. Itu kris. Jantung baekhyun berdetak semakin kencang saat menyadari namja yang ia sukai juga berada diruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun membungkuk kecil untuk membalas sapaan kris tadi.

"Ah! Chanyeol-ah. Kau bilang membutuhkan asisten untukmu bukan? Mungkin dia bisa menjadi asisten sementaramu" aku menatap murid yeoja yang berpipi bakpao itu dengan bingung dan terkejut.

"Xiumin-ah memilih asisten untuk chanyeol tidak semudah membuat tao menangis" ucap seorang namja yang tadi ditemui baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa!" protes seorang yeoja yang menyerupai panda dengan kantung mata hitamnya. Semua yang berada diruangan tertawa mendengar protesan tao. Kecuali baekhyun. Dia masih belum mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"Benar yang dikatakan chen. Ini tidak mudah" sambung seorang namja yang baekhyun kenal juga. Itu jong in teman sebangku kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dimejanya. Menjadi asisten chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Dapat berbicara dengan pria itu saja baekhyun sudah merasa keajaiban dunia benar-benar ada.

Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaannya dengan kertas-kertas itu dan menatap baekhyun yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan chanyeol yang tertuju padanya langsung tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Mungkin bisa" ujar chanyeol.

Semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan langsung menatap chanyeol yang baru mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka tidak percaya. Chanyeol bisa menerima seseorang menjadi asistennya dengan begitu mudah. Assisten chanyeol yang dulu saja menyerah begitu saja saat baru menjabat selama 2 minggu karena chanyeol yang perfeksionis mengharuskan semua pekerjaan selesai dengan sempurna juga tidak menerima keterlambatan menghentikan assisten lamanya yang bodoh menurut chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya kris sekali lagi. Memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah mendengar.

"Ku beri kau waktu 4 bulan untukmu dan kau harus bertahan. Jika kau menyerah kau akan mendapatkan resiko besar dariku" baekhyun dapat melihat seringaian mengerikan yang chanyeol berikan untuknya.

Resiko? Resiko apa? Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Tetapi melihat wajah chanyeol yang begitu mengerikan membuat baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

Dia jadi menyesal memasuki ruangan ini. 'Tuhan selamatkan aku' batin baekhyun nelangsa.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang osis baekhyun terus memegang dadanya yang tidak berhenti berdetak. Dia merasa bahwa hari-harinya disekolah akan berubah menjadi seperti neraka setelah ini.

"Oi baekhyun-ah" baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya saat merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum dengan begitu indah.

"Kris sunbae?"

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap menjadi assisten chanyeol?" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Jika ditanya dia pasti akan mengatakan tidak. Dia tau bagaimana sikap pria itu. Pendiam dan memiliki aura gelap yang mengerikan.

Pluk~

Kris menepuk lembut bahu baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. "Tenang saja. Chanyeol namja yang baik jika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam" ujar kris dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun. "Mungkin aku harus mencobanya" ujar baekhyun. Dia harus bisa. 4 bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama. Dia hanya perlu bertahan selama 4 bulan saja.

"Baekhyun-ah fightingggg!" teriak baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya diudara. Membuat semua murid menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oi!" baekhyun menghentikan teriakannya saat melihat chanyeol yang berjalan didepannya sambil menenteng kertas kertas ditangannya. Kertas-kertas yang memiliki jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Chanyeol menyodorkan kertas itu ketangan baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Kerjakan itu semua. Aku sudah memberikan keterangan disitu. Jika kau tidak mengerti kita bisa membahasnya dirumahku" setelah mengucapkan itu chanyeol langsung berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan baekhyun. Perempatan besar muncul didahi baekhyun. Apa maksudnya?!

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!" baekhyun berteriak kencang membuat chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap baekhyun datar.

"Tunggu aku dirumahmu neee~~~" chanyeol memandang baekhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah chanyeol dengan perasaan bahagia.

Tidak ingin terlalu memperdulikan perempuan aneh-menurut chanyeol itu. Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya kembali kekelasnya begitu pula dengan baekhyun.

.

.

Didalam kelas baekhyun terus tersenyum sambil memandang namja disampingnya membuat chanyeol merasa risih. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya chanyeol datar. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap tersenyum aneh. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun risih dan dengan tidak berperasaan dia mendorong-dorong wajah baekhyun agar tidak menatap dirinya.

Tukk~~

"Aww!" sebuah spidol mendarat begitu saja dikepala keduanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan berasal dari cho kyuhyun. Guru matematika yang paling galak disekolah ini.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran ini silahkan keluar dan hormati bendera selama 2 mata pelajaran ini berlangsung" chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa dia harus ikut dihukum juga? Ini semua kesalahan yeoja disampingnya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berdiri. Mereka berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat. Ah tepatnya baekhyun yang berpura-pura tidak bersemangat.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berdiri menghadap bendera yang berkibar begitu tinggi diatas kepala mereka. Udara yang panas membuat keduanya menjadi begitu lelah dan pusing.

"Kau mau membolos kekantin sekedar membeli minuman dan juga makan? Aku haus dan juga lapar" tanya baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perut rampingnya. Baekhyun memang tidak mengkonsumsi banyak makanan membuat tubuhnya benar-benar merasa lemas sekarang. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam. Bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja berperilaku seperti itu? Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Dia tidak mungkin mengikuti saran gila baekhyun yang akan membuat mereka dihukum untuk kedua kalinya.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa hausnya memilih untuk pergi kekantin sendirian meninggalkan chanyeol.

"Ya! Ya!" panggil chanyeol pelan. Dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian kyuhyun jika dia berteriak lebih keras lagi bisa saja kyuhyun akan keluar dari kelas dan memberikan hukuman tambahan yang berat. Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan panggilan chanyeol masih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin.

"Biar saja. Biar dia mendapat hukuman tambahan" chanyeol kembali menghadap bendera. Pikirannya terus terusik dengan perginya baekhyun. Dia merasa sedikit cemas dengan yeoja itu. Tapi chanyeol terus menyangkal kekhawatirannya.

2 menit

3 menit.

"Menyusahkan sekali sih. Ck!" chanyeol menyerah. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan yeoja itu mendapatkan hukuman untuk kedua kalinya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah lebar menuju kantin. Sesampainya dikantin chanyeol mencari keberadaan baekhyun. Nihil, chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan baekhyun diseluruh sudut kantin.

"Kemana lagi dia?" chanyeol berjalan mendekati counter minuman. Mengingat baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasa kehausan.

"Ahjussi. Apa tadi ada murid yeoja yang membeli minuman disini?" tanya chanyeol kepada pria paruh baya penjual minuman. Ini jam dimana pelajaran masih berlangsung. Tidak mungkin ada siswa lain selain mereka berdua yang berkeliaran seperti ini.

"Ah! Ada. Dia berjalan kearah sana" ahjussi itu menunjuk kearah yang tadi dilewati baekhyun.

"Gamsahamnida"

Chanyeol berjalan melalui jalan yang di tunjuk ahjussi tadi. Chanyeol tau jalur tersebut hanya menuju satu tempat. Tempat yang juga merupakan tempat yang sering chanyeol kunjungi dan menjadi tempat favoritenya untuk menghabiskan waktu kosongnya.

RUANG OSIS.

Kritt~~

Kaki panjang chanyeol melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol dapat melihat baekhyun yang sedang duduk disofa yang tersedia diruang osis. Perempuan itu tidak sendirian. Dia bersama kris. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu hanyut dalam percakapan dan tawa canda. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan chanyeol. Mengetahui keberadaan baekhyun sekarang chanyeol memilih untuk kembali kelapangan dan menghormati bendera.

.

.

"Dimana baekhyun?" sekarang chanyeol benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat marah saat tidak melihat keberadaan baekhyun.

"Dia berada di UKS saem" bohong chanyeol. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia harus bohong? Dan kenapa dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja? Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin baekhyun kelelahan mengingat cuaca yang begitu terik sekarang.

"Ya sudah. Kembali kekelasmu" chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Eum, saem. Bolehkah aku izin untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Ada tugas osis yang harus segera kuselesaikan" izin chanyeol. Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu chanyeol siswa yang teladan. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Setelah mendapat izin chanyeol langsung bertolak menuju ruang osis.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruangan tersebut seperti biasa. Diam dingin dan datar. Baekhyun masih berbicara dengan kris sampai matanya dapat melihat keberadaan chanyeol yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Oi! Channie" panggil baekhyun dengan cerianya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Panggilan apa itu? Batin chanyeol.

"Mwo?" tanya chanyeol datar.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan hukumanmu?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan mata melotot. Pertanyaan apa itu? Sungguh bertemu dengan baekhyun membuat banyak pertanyaan selalu bermunculan dikepala cerdas chanyeol.

"Ha? Chanyeol dihukum?" kris tidak percaya. Chanyeol siswa paling teladan dihukum? Dengan bersemangat baekhyun menjawab. "Ne! kami berdua dihukum karena asik berbicara didalam kelas" kris semakin bingung dan merasa tidak percaya. Chanyeol berbicara didalam kelas?

"Bukan kami. Tapi kau!" balas chanyeol tidak terima.

Kris terus menatap chanyeol dan baekhyun yang terus terusan saling berargumen tidak jelas. Kris dapat melihat sebuah perbedaan dari chanyeol. Pria itu menjadi lebih banyak berbicara. Dan itu hanya terjadi dengan baekhyun. Tanpa sadar kris mengusap lembut tangannya kekepala baekhyun. Membuat argumen tidak penting chanyeol dan baekhyun terhenti begitu saja.

"Sunbae" lirih baekhyun. Wajahnya bersemu merah merasakan sentuhan lembut dari kris. Dia merasakan dirinya berbunga-bunga sekarang. Perasaannya sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian didepannya hanya memutar matanya malas dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Oi! Pendek!" bunga-bunga disekitar baekhyun mendadak menjadi layu saat mendengar panggilan chanyeol untuknya. "Apa?!" baekhyun menatap chanyeol tajam merasa tidak terima dengan panggilan baru chanyeol untuknya.

"Kau masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan. Aku sudah berbohong kepada cho saem mengatakan kau di UKS. Sebagai gantinya pekerjaanmu kutambah" baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Menambah? Bahkan dia tidak yakin pekerjaan pertama chanyeol bisa dia selesaikan dalam waktu dekat.

"M..mwo?" kris yang merasa bahwa baekhyun memiliki kesulitan kembali mengelus kepala baekhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk menenangkan yeoja kecil itu.

"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa membantumu" ujar kris lembut. Baekhyun merasa bunganya kembali bermekaran saat melihat wajah damai kris.

"Tidak! Dia harus melakukannya sendiri" potong chanyeol.

"Tapi dia kan-

"Dia assistenku kris. Jadi aku yang berhak memerintahnya" ucap chanyeol final. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya mendadak menjadi luluh lantak tak berbentuk. Dia bukanlah siswi yang rajin ataupun pintar. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak dipahaminya?

Kris tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Jika chanyeol sudah mengatakan ini dia tidak ingin membantahnya lagi. Kris menatap baekhyun yang terlihat frustasi dan mengalihkan matanya menatap chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kris mencoba menjernihkan matanya. Dia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Seorang park chanyeol tersenyum? Walau hanya sedikit saja tarikan bibir penuh itu. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya kris melihat.

Park chanyeol tersenyum.

TBC


	4. Abeoji

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama chanyeol. Pria itu nampak berjalan dalam diam. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berani memulai percakapan dengan chanyeol. Melihat pria itu yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatap ujung lorong dengan tatapan datar. Sejenak baekhyun terkesima melihat wajah tampan chanyeol. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancung chanyeol. Membuat baekhyun begitu terpana sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa langkah kakinya sudah membawanya sampai didepan kelas.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya chanyeol dengan datar. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya salah tingkah wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. Ia memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu meninggalkan chanyeol. Didalam kelas terlihat kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan laptob dimejanya.

'Kenapa dia masih ada disini? Ini kan sudah pelajaran sungmin sonsaeng' batin baekhyun takut.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kehadiran dua muridnya menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memandang keduanya.

"Kalian sudah kembali? Ah baekhyun" baekhyun menegang sejenak saat mendengar panggilan kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia akan mendapatkan masalah.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar sakit seperti yang chanyeol bilang. Wajahmu terlihat memerah" baekhyun menatap kyuhyun bingung dan kemudian menatap chanyeol. Pria jakung itu hanya bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"N..ne"

"Kalau begitu duduklah"

.

.

Setelah duduk di bangku masing-masing keduanya hanya diam. Sebenarnya baekhyun ingin bertanya apa yang dimaksud kyuhyun tadi. Namun, dia tidak berani. Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan malu jika berdekatan dengan chanyeol tapi sekarang. Ah tidak tidak. Mungkin dia hanya merasa tidak enak karena meninggalkan chanyeol dilapangan sendirian tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari tadi?" tanya chanyeol yang sudah mulai risih dengan tatapan baekhyun sedari tadi. Sepertinya dia mengetahui bahwa perempuan itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"A..ani" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menatap lurus kearah meja kosongnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat wajah baekhyun yang semakin memerah sampai ketelinga. Chanyeol dapat melihat telinga baekhyun karena yeoja itu mengikat rambutnya karena merasa gerah saat dihukum tadi.

.

.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir. Semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Dikelas hanya sedang tersisa baekhyun dan chanyeol. Entah apa yang terjadi pada chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu terlihat sedang duduk dengan tas dipunggungnya.

"Aku harus menunggu sampai kapan?" tanya chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun menatap jam dan chanyeol bergantian. "Hanya sampai kyungsoo selesai dengan tugasnya" chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

'Kenapa aku harus ikut menunggunya?' batin chanyeol.

 _Dreettt—_

Dengan tergesa baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragamnya.

"Yeobuseyo?"

" _Baek kau pulanglah dulu. Aku mungkin akan banyak menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan dan ini akan lama"_

"YA! Bagaimana mungkin aku pulang sendirian kyungie-ah"

" _Baek. Sudah 3 hari kita bersekolah disini. Tidak mungkin kau masih asing dengan jalan yang kita lalui. Sudah aku harus melanjutkan interview untuk bisa masuk club seni"_

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak membuat baekhyun begitu murka.

"CK! Bagaimana bisa aku pulang sendiri" baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya kemeja. Belum sampai dahi mulus baekhyun bertabrakan keras dengan meja keras tersebut. Tangan besar chanyeol mendahului gerakan baekhyun dan menjadikannya sebagai alas kepala baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih tidak sadar masih tetap menyandarkan kepalanya diatas telapak tangan chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu hanya diam tidak bersuara membiarkan baekhyun menggunakan tangannya sebagai alas.

.

.

"Eung" lama akhirnya baekhyun tersadar dengan situasi dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap chanyeol kebingungan.

"AH?! Kenapa tanganmu ada disitu?" tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun.

"Inikah ucapan terimakasihmu? Tanganku sudah hampir lepas karena menjadi sandaran kepalamu" baekhyun tersenyum canggung sambil mengaruk daun telinganya pelan.

"Kau tidak mau pulang? Aku sudah bosan berada disini" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tau arah pulang. Aku harus menunggu kyungs-

PLETAK—

"AKH! YA!" teriak baekhyun saat chanyeol menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kau bodoh? Rumah kita hanya bersebrangan saja" chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun yang baru menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa bahwa dia dan chanyeol adalah tetangga.

"Babo! Ya! Chanyeol tunggu aku!" baekhyun berlari untuk mengejar chanyeol yang terlihat sudah menjauh.

.

.

Kyungsoo side.

Perempuan mungil itu sedang duduk ditempat paling pojok didekat jendela. Ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku itu tampak seperti pemandangan yang indah untuk kyungsoo. Nampak dia terlihat begitu menikmati suasana didalam perpustakaan dengan pemandangan luar sekolah yang begitu indah. Seoul senior high school memang memiliki taman yang berada tepat disamping perpustakaan membuat semua orang yang membaca didalam perpustakaan dapat disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat asri dan tidak akan merasa jenuh.

"Eung. Chogi" kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari luar jendela menghadap pria didepannya.

"Eoh? Jongin" kyungsoo tersenyum singkat kepada pria yang menjadi teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya jong in ramah dan dibalas singkat dengan deheman kecil dari kyungsoo. Suasana mendadak begitu canggung saat itu juga.

"Sebagai ketua club aku akan mulai menginterviewmu. Mian ruang club sedang dipakai untuk persiapan lomba besok oleh club cheerleader" kyungsoo mengangguk dan menatap jong in dengan gugup yah gugup. Seorang byun kyungsoo yang dingin dan terkesan tidak berperasaan kepada saudarinya terlihat gugup sekarang. Kyungsoo terus menatap jong in yang sedang menatap buku yang dibawanya tadi. Mungkin itu berisi syarat dan pertanyaan yang akan diberikan kepada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus menatap jong in yang masih terlihat begitu serius untuk memilih pertanyaan yang akan diberikan kepada calon anggota barunya.

"Kenapa kau mau bergabung dengan club seni?" tanya jong in sambil menatap bukunya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyungs-

Jong in terdiam saat melihat kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang tertangkap basah oleh jongin langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain dengan wajah memerah. Jong in nampak tersenyum tipis saat melihat sikap kyungsoo yang menurutnya begitu imut.

.

.

Semua pertanyaan yang jong in berikan kepada kyungsoo sudah terjawab dengan baik. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang bersiap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Kau pulang dengan siapa kyungsoo-ah?" tanya jong in yang sudah meletakkan tas dipunggungnya. Kyungsoo menatap jongin ragu. "Sendiri"

"Ho? Sendiri? Berbahaya untuk seorang yeoja pulang sendiri. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja" kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati jong in.

.

.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau memberikanku begitu banyak tugas park chanyeol!" teriak baekhyun frustasi. Sedari tadi ia terus bertarung dengan semua tugas osis yang chanyeol berikan. Sedangkan chanyeol pria itu sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada diruang tamu keluarga park. Chanyeol langsung menarik baekhyun kerumahnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan baekhyun untuk pulang kerumah.

"Jangan mengeluh. Kau mau bertukar tugas denganku? Aku mengerjakan tugasmu kau buat tugasku" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menyelesaikan tugas kimia fisika dan bahasa korea yang sedang chanyeol kerjakan. Lagipula jumlah tugas yang baekhyun kerjakaran lebih sedikit dibanding chanyeol. Karena chanyeol juga mengerjakan tugasnya khu khu khu~~

"Yasudah jangan banyak mengeluh" ucap chanyeol sambil kembali mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa memperdulikan baekhyun yang menatap pasrah pada tumpukan kertas dimejanya.

"Baekkie" heechul membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan keruang tamu. Perempuan paruh baya itu ikut duduk bersama chanyeol dan juga baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran heechul memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Chullie ahjumma~~" panggil baekhyun dengan riang. Heechul tersenyum dan mengelus kepala baekhyun. Chanyeol terus mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa memperdulikan kedatangan heechul.

Baekhyun menendang kaki chanyeol dari bawah meja membuat pria tinggi itu terkejut dan menatap baekhyun tajam.

"Chullie ahjumma baekkie lapar. Aku belum makan dari tadi siang karena yoda jelek itu menarikku kesini" chanyeol menatap jijik kearah baekhyun yang sedang mencoba mengaduh kepada ummanya dengan nada yang menjijikkan menurutnya.

"Ya! Pendek! Apa maksudmu yoda?" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik telinganya keatas membuatnya semirip mungkin dengan milik chanyeol. Heechul tertawa melihat keduanya. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan baekhyun. Yeoja itu begitu terlihat cocok dengan putranya.

"Kajja kalau begitu kita makan malam. Dan chanyeol nanti ambilkan baju umma dikamar dan berikan kepada baekhyun. Baek setelah makan pergilah mandi" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya antusias berbeda dengan chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk seadanya saja.

.

.

Sekarang ketiganya sudah selesai makan malam. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terlihat rata. "Masakan chullie ahjumma benar-benar enak!" baekhyun kembali mengacungkan kedua jempolnya seperti pertama kali dia datang mengunjungi rumah ini.

Heechul tertawa melihat tingkah konyol baekhyun. Tanpa sengaja heechul menatap kearah chanyeol. Heechul dapat melihat chanyeol yang sedang menatap baekhyun. Ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan putranya. Tatapan chanyeol terasa begitu hangat dan dia terlihat tersenyum. Sungguh sudah lama heechul merindukan senyum chanyeol. Senyum chanyeol yang sudah hilang 4 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai sesuai dengan apa yang heechul katakan baekhyun pergi mandi dan chanyeol harus mengambil pakaian untuk baekhyun dikamar ummanya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak memasuki kamar tersebut. Terakhir adalah ketika dia berumur 13 tahun sehari sebelum acara ulang tahunnya. Dikamar ini dia masih mengingat kenangannya bersama sang appa yang begitu menyayanginya dan terus menemaninya bermain. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang tersedia di kamar. Chanyeol menatap figura foto keluarga kecil yang terpasang diatas tempat tidur. Disana dia dapat melihat senyum bahagia yang sudah tidak dapat dia rasakan kembali sekarang.

"Appa bogoshipeo" lirih chanyeol. Dia begitu mengingat semua kejadian pahit yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan appanya hingga sekarang.

.

.

 _Saat ini chanyeol kecil sudah mulai berumur 13 tahun. Chanyeol terlihat begitu bahagia. Dia terus tertawa dan bermain bersama teman-temannya semua. Park chanyeol anak dari park siwon dan park heechul terlihat begitu bahagia dihari ulang tahunnya. Senyum lebar terus terpasang diwajahnya. Dengan langkah riangnya chanyeol berlari kearah sang appa yang sedang duduk dengan semua orang tua teman-temannya._

" _Appa umma eodi?" tanya chanyeol sambil menatap siwon dengan mata bulatnya. Siwon tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi putranya. "Umma sedang sibuk sayang" chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya. Kenapa heechul tidak hadir diulang tahunnya? "Nanti kita pergi temui umma ne?" mohon chanyeol. Siwon terkejut tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak ada pilihan lain dan dia tidak ingin melihat chanyeol yang mengambek siwon menganggukkan kepalanya membuat chanyeol terpekik girang._

 _._

 _Setelah acara ulang tahun chanyeol selesai sesuai dengan janjinnya siwon mengajak chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan heechul ditempat kerja heechul. Sebenarnya siwon ingin sekali mengajak chanyeol untuk segera pulang. Namun, melihat kerinduan chanyeol kepada heechul sudah begitu dalam membuat siwon mengurungkan niatnya._

" _Kajja" chanyeol melepas seatbeltnya dan mengikuti siwon menuruni mobil. "Appa tahu umma ada dimana?" siwon hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab apapun dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantor heechul dengan mengandeng tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tangan siwon yang terasa begitu erat mengenggam tangannya._

" _Appa~" lirih chanyeol kecil hingga siwon tidak dapat mendengarnya. Sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit sakit dengan genggaman siwon tapi dia tidak berani mengucapkan apapun. Sekarang mereka sedang menaiki lift. Sedari tadi siwon tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan hal itu membuat chanyeol menjadi sedikit takut. Sekarang mereka sudah berada dilantai 12 disini terlihat begitu gelap dan tidak ada siapa-siapa._

 _Tiba-tiba langkah kaki siwon terhenti. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap siwon menjadi bingung dan mengikuti arah pandang appanya. Mata bulat chanyeol terbelalak. Disana dia melihat sepasang pria dan wanita sedang berciuman dengan begitu mengerikan (menurut chanyeol). Siwon menutup mata chanyeol dengan tangannya._

" _Chullie!" teriak siwon. Mendengar teriakan siwon keduanya menjadi terkejut dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. Heechul tampak terkejut langsung merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah acak-acakkan._

" _S..siwon. C—Chanyeol-ah!" heechul berjalan mendekati suami dan juga putranya. Siwon tidak menjawab. Pria tampan itu hanya menatap heechul kecewa._

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya heechul. "Kau keterlaluan chullie-ah. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELUPAKAN ULANG TAHUN ANAKMU SENDIRI?!" bentak siwon. Chanyeol benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Siwon sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari mata chanyeol dan hal itu membuat chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah appanya yang terlihat begitu menakutkan._

" _AH? Chanyeol-ah maafkan umma. Umma terlalu sibuk hingga lupa maafkan umma" chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan heechul. Namja kecil itu malah memeluk siwon karena merasa kesal dengan heechul._

" _Chullie. Aku sudah memberikan 2 kesempatan untukmu dan kau masih melakukan hal yang sama dibelakangku. Sesuai dengan janjimu. Aku dan chanyeol akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Heechul terkesiap. Dia masih belum siap untuk ditinggal keduanya dia begitu mencintai keduanya._

" _Andwae. Andwae! Ya! Siwon-ah!" siwon berjalan meninggalkan heechul. Dengan tangannya yang masih mengenggam chanyeol ditambah dengan langkah lebar siwon membuat chanyeol harus berlari untuk menyamakan langkah siwon._

" _Siwon!" heechul masih meneriaki nama siwon. Saat berada didalam lift wajah siwon terlihat begitu menakutkan. Chanyeol begitu takut. Ini seperti bukan appanya. Appanya tidak memiliki wajah mengerikan seperti ini._

 _Sesampainya dibasement siwon langsung berjalan menuju mobil dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Siwon benar-benar seperti kesetanan. Dia tidak menghiraukan chanyeol yang sudah menangis keras disebelahnya. "Appaa! Appaa pelan-pelan hikss. App- "Diam chanyeol-ah!" chanyeol terdiam namun dia masih sesenggukkan. Siwon benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Dia ketakutan sekarang. Wajah manisnya sudah basah dengan air mata._

 _Siwon terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Appa jeball huuu appaa" chanyeol terus menangis berharap siwon akan menurutinya._

 _Namun tidak appanya sekarang sedang diliputi rasa amarah yang tinggi. Tanpa siwon sadari mobil dari arah berlawanan yang juga dalam kecepatan tinggi sedang menuju kearahnya._

 _BRAAKKK!_

 _5 hari kemudian—_

 _Chanyeol sudah sadar dari komanya. Namja itu terlihat begitu lemas. Kulit mulusnya kini terdapat lebam yang begitu besar. "Appa..appa" lirih chanyeol pelan. Heechul yang sedari tadi duduk menunggu kesadaran chanyeol langsung mendekati wajahnya kearah putranya._

" _Chanyeol-ah kau sudah sadar nak?" tanya heechul. Air mata menetes dari wajah cantik itu. Saat dia melihat mobil siwon yang bertabrakan saat ia berusaha mengejar mobil itu. Rasanya dunia heechul seakan berhenti mendadak._

" _Untuk apa umma disini? Dimana appa?" heechul terkejut mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah melihat sikap putranya. Apa mungkin chanyeol melihat apa yang dia lakukan waktu itu?_

" _Chanyeol-ah"_

" _Appa eodi?" tanya chanyeol sekali lagi. Heechul mengelus lembut kepala chanyeol yang diperban. "Mianhae" hanya itu yang bisa heechul katakan. Mendengar itu otak pintar chanyeol sadar apa maksud dari itu semua. Apalagi saat melihat heechul yang menangis seperti ini. "Andwae. ANDWAE! Ini semua karena umma. Ini semua karena umma. Jika tidak appa masih ada disini. Aku benci umma. Umma shireeeoo!" teriak chanyeol. Melihat chanyeol yang terlihat histeris heechul berusaha menenangkan dan terus menekan tombol yang terletak disamping nakas._

 _Tidak lama dokter dan suster memasuki ruangan memberikan obat penenang untuk chanyeol. Heechul terlihat menyesal. Dia menyesal sudah menyia-nyiakan keluarga kecilnya yang sekarang sudah berantakan dan tidak utuh seperti dulu. "Maafkan umma chanyeol-ah"_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Tanpa sadar dia menangis mengingat kejadian pahit yang merenggut nyawa appanya. Appa yang begitu menyayanginya.

Ckleeckk—

Chanyeol kembali mengusap wajahnya agar tidak ada air mata yang terlihat dipipinya. "Eo? Yoda! Mana baju yang chullie ahjumma bilang?" tanya baekhyun. Sekarang baekhyun sedang mengenakan kimono biru muda yang begitu besar ditubuh kecilnya.

"Ini" chanyeol menunjukkan bajunya kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun memasuki kamar dan berjalan mendekati chanyeol. Tanpa sengaja baekhyun melihat mata chanyeol yang terlihat sembab dan memerah.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil baekhyun. "Eum?" chanyeol hanya berdehem dan tidak menganggkat wajahnya membuat baekhyun semakin curiga. "Kau menangis?" tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tersenyum jail. "Ternyata pria es sepertimu bisa menangis juga ya" ejek baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya diam tidak berusaha menanggapi ejekkan baekhyun. Merasa dikacangangin baekhyun memilih untuk bertukar pakaian dikamar mandi. Setelah keluar dia berjalan untuk sekedar melihat-lihat kamar milik heechul. Kamar tersebut begitu luas dan mewah. Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya menuju sebuah foto kecil yang terletak dinakas samping sofa yang sedang chanyeol dudukki.

"Ini kamu?" tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya yang membelakangi baekhyun. Dia mendekatkan dirinya kearah baekhyun untuk melihat apa yang sedang baekhyun lihat. Setelah mengetahui apa yang baekhyun maksud chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau terlihat begitu imut dan terlihat begitu banyak tertawa disini" ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk foto milik chanyeol. "Eoh? Ini appamu? Dia terlihat tampan" chanyeol kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Geundae, aku tidak pernah melihat appamu" raut wajah chanyeol berubah menjadi sendu. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah chanyeol sadar mungkin tidak seharusnya baekhyun menanyakan hal tersebut.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Dikamar ini terdapat begitu banyak foto-foto masa kecil chanyeol. Dari semua foto-foto tersebut baekhyun dapat melihat chanyeol yang begitu banyak tertawa dan juga terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Dia sudah meninggal" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba. Chanyeol terus menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah berjalan mendekati chanyeol. Dengan pelan baekhyun membawa chanyeol kepelukannya dengan chanyeol yang masih duduk disofa dan baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya. "Menangislah" seperti sebuah sihir chanyeol menuruti apa yang baekhyun katakan. Pria tinggi itu menumpahkan semua penat dihatinya. Sudah lama dia merindukan pelukan lembut seorang ibu. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan heechul karena rasa bencinya masih belum hilang sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap baekhyun. "Maaf. Aku terlihat begitu memalukan sekarang" ucap chanyeol malu. Bagaimana dia bisa menangis dan merasa begitu nyaman dengan pelukan baekhyun. "Gwaenchana"

Baekhyun yang merasa chanyeol sudah lebih baikkan memilih untuk berjalan keluar namun hal itu ditahan chanyeol yang langsung berdiri dan menarik baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Kajima temani aku sebentar lagi jebal" baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab apapun. "Aku ada permintaan" baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari cho sonsaeng kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku" ucap chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun dapat merasa jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang karena sekarang wajah chanyeol begitu dekat telinganya. Membuat suara berat chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya.

"A..Apa?" 'sial' rutuk baekhyun dalam hati. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu gugup sekarang?

"Tetaplah disampingku"

TBC~~


	5. Lolipop?

_Tetaplah disampingku~~_

 _Tetaplah disampingku~~_

"AKKHHH!" baekhyun berteriak sambil menendang-nendang kakinya kesal. Ucapan chanyeol terus bergiang ditelinganya. "Apa maksudnya? Dasar yoda jel—ah ani babo!" Baekhyun sedang berbaring dikamarnya. Kasurnya sudah berantakan sejak dia mulai berbaring diatasnya. Dia menyentuh pipinya. Pipinya benar-benar terasa panas. Jantungnya juga terus berdetak kencang. Semuanya akibat seoarang namja tinggi bernama park chanyeol.

 _Flashback_

" _Tetaplah disampingku" baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang baru saja chanyeol ucapkan. Disampingnya? Tubuhnya mendadak beku didalam pelukan chanyeol. Dia tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya bahkan bernafas saja dia susah._

" _M..mwoya?" baekhyun mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya sebisa mungkin. Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak. Pria tinggi itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh mungil baekhyun untuk menghadapnya._

 _Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap menatap lantai. Dia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap wajah chanyeol sekarang._

" _Tetaplah disampingku baek. Itu saja permintaanku" ucap chanyeol sekali lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Geundae w..wae?" chanyeol menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah baekhyun._

 _Hal itu berhasil membuat jantung baekhyun berdetak semakin kencang dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Dia bersyukur kamar heechul sedang dalam suasana remang hanya lampu dimeja samping tempat tidur yang menyala sehingga chanyeol tidak dapat melihat wajah memerahnya._

" _Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu" baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah chanyeol lekat. Dia dapat melihat chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya. Wajah chanyeol benar-benar tampan walau cahaya tidak begitu terang disekitar mereka. Tapi baekhyun tetap bisa melihat wajah tampan chanyeol dengan jelas._

 _CKLECK~~_

 _Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah baekhyun saat mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka._

" _Baek apa kau sudah mengenakan baju yang ahjumma berikan?" tanya heechul tetap berdiri didekat pintu. Dia tidak dapat melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol yang sedang berdiri begitu dekat karena pandangannya terhalang sekat tembok kamar mandi._

" _Sudah chullie ahjumma" balas baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berjalan menjauhi chanyeol untuk menemui heechul. Sebelum baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan chanyeol dia memutar kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat pria itu. Dia dapat kembali melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya._

" _Baek sudah malam. Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang. Ummamu sudah menelepon ahjumma tadi. Ah! Apa kau lihat chanyeol?" baekhyun gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan heechul._

 _Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Memikirkan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya begitu salah tingkah._

" _Kamu kenapa baekie? Wajahmu memerah" panik heechul. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak melihatnya chullie ahjumma" bohong baekhyun._

 _Heechul mendesah kecewa. "Padahal ahjumma ingin meminta chanyeol untuk mengantarmu pulang" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Anii anii.. aku bisa pulang sendiri ahjumma gwaenchana"_

" _Hmm,, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah baekie. Annyeong" baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum menghilang dari hadapan heechul._

 _Flashback off~~_

Kyungsoo terus menatap risih baekhyun yang begitu ribut disampingnya. Kasur mereka memang terpisah tapi kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa tidur setelah baekhyun memasuki kamar. Dia benar-benar ribut. Setelah memasuki kamar baekhyun terus menendang-nendang tidak tentu arah. Bibir mungil itu terus mengumpatkan kata-kata yang kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

Bisa saja kyungsoo memarahi baekhyun sekarang. Tapi dia mencoba untuk menahannya dan tetap berpura-pura untuk tidur. Jika tidak mungkin baekhyun akan curhat panjang lebar kepadanya dan membuat tidur santainya menjadi terhalang.

 _Srakk sreuukk brakk~~_

Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua keributan yang baekhyun buat. "YA! Diamlah!" bentak kyungsoo.

Mendadak kamar yang tadinya ribut berubah menjadi lebih diam dan damai. Kyungsoo tersenyum setidaknya baekhyun sudah tidak menimbulkan keributan apapun. Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan apa yang sedang baekhyun lakukan mencoba untuk mengintip dari balik selimut.

"KYAAA!" baekhyun jatuh terjengkal kebelakang saat mendengar teriakan kyungsoo. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku terkejut bodoh!" umpat kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo begitu terkejut saat dirinya berusaha untuk mengintip apa yang sedang baekhyun lakukan dia malah dikejutkan oleh baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok disamping tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Baekhyun berdiri dari lantai dan berjalan mendekati kasur kyungsoo sambil mengusap bokongnya yang terasa sakit karena terantuk lantai dingin dikamar mereka.

"Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu kyung"

"Ani aku mau tidur ini sudah malam sekali baek" baekhyun tidak menyerah dia terus menarik-narik selimut kyungsoo. Pasrah akan keadaan kyungsoo mengalah dan memilih untuk mendengar cerita baekhyun.

'Mungkin aku harus bertahan sebentar' batin kyungsoo. Melihat kyungsoo yang sudah melepaskan diri dari selimut baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Dengan cepat baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya didepan kyungsoo yang juga sudah duduk tegak dikasur.

"Baek apa kau ingat namja yang duduk denganku disekolah?" tanya baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk malas. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang akan baekhyun ceritakan.

'Paling dia akan mengatakan bahwa namja itu tampan' batin kyungsoo.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh menurutku" kyungsoo yang tadinya sama sekali tidak tertari mendadak memandang baekhyun yang sedang menatap dinding langit kamar mereka.

"Mwo?"

"Dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus tetap ada disampingnya" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Seorang chanyeol yang kyungsoo ketahui adalah namja pendiam, anti sosial. Bahkan tidak jarang kyungsoo melihat baekhyun yang terus menerus berbicara sendirian tanpa ada tanggapan berarti dari chanyeol.

"Kau tidak menghayal kan baek?" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak mungkin orang seperti chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dan a.. untuk orang sepertimu" kebingungan melanda kepala kyungsoo. Seorang chanyeol yang terkenal tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan siapapun mengatakan hal tersebut kepada saudaranya yang jauh dari kata normal tersebut.

"Akupun tidak mengerti" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya atau bercanda dengannya. Tapi, dia begitu mengingat senyum yang chanyeol berikan kepadanya tadi. Senyum itu terlihat begitu tulus dan chanyeol terlihat tidak bercanda tadi.

Kyungsoo terus menatap baekhyun yang terlihat sedang kebingungan. Jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya baekhyun tidak berbohong. Saudara kembar tapi bedanya itu memang terlihat lagi kebingungan.

"Baek, mungkin kau harus menunggu sampai besok untuk melihat apakah dia berubah atau tidak. Jika dia tidak sama seperti hari ini berarti dia sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dengan mata sendunya. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat perasaannya menjadi kacau.

Setelah mendapat masukan dari kyungsoo baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah dan berjalan menuju kasurnya kembali.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menutup matanya secepat mungkin berharap dia akan terlelap dan langsung bisa menyambut hari esok.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hari ini baekhyun bangun sangat awal. Hal itu membuat hyukjae kebingungan. Baekhyun memang tergolong susah untuk bangun pagi. Bahkan hyukjae harus berolahraga pagi hanya untuk membangunkan baekhyun. Yaitu dengan menggendong baekhyun masuk kedalam mandi.

"Umma aku berangkat dulu ne" baekhyun langsung beranjak dari meja makan setelah ia menghabiskan sepotong roti yang dibuatkan kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya mendelik melihat baekhyun yang memakan roti miliknya dengan lahap.

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu baru pergi baek" ucap hyukjae. Baekhyun mengayunkan tangannya dan langsung keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan omelan hyukjae.

"Haahh,, anak itu" lirih hyukjae.

.

.

Baekhyun sengaja berangkat lebih awal karena dia tahu chanyeol sering berangkat pagi dengan berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Sekarang baekhyun sedang menunggu kemunculan chanyeol.

"Lama sekali" sungut baekhyun. Sudah 10 menit baekhyun menunggu. Namun, chanyeol sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa chanyeol sudah duluan menuju sekolah memilih untuk berangkat ke sekolah sekarang.

"Tahu begini aku tidak usah berangkat sepagi ini. Bahkan matahari pun belum muncul tadi" kesal baekhyun. Jika biasanya di jam ini dia baru akan memulai sarapannya. Tapi demi seorang namja yang sudah mengacaukan pikirannya semalaman. Baekhyun merelakan waktu santainya demi menunggu namja itu.

"Kau menungguku?" baekhyun memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar suara seorang namja yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi.

Hari ini chanyeol terlihat sedikit berbeda. Dia tidak mengenakan kacamata hitamnya hari ini. Rambut panjangnya juga dia potong menjadi lebih pendek hal itu membuat baekhyun dapat menatap wajah chanyeol semakin jelas.

Wajah chanyeol sudah tidak dihalangi poni panjang dan juga kacamata hitam besar.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya chanyeol sekali lagi. Tidak ada respon dari baekhyun. Yeoja itu terus menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan kagum.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lihat sampai matamu tidak bisa berkedip sama sekali?" goda chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengar godaan chanyeol langsung memutar badan dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak begitu kencang. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti baekhyun.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah baekhyun dan chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju kantor osis. Karena chanyeol harus meletakkan semua bahan-bahan yang baekhyun kerjakan semalam walaupun hanya setengah saja yang yeoja itu kerjakan.

"Kau menyelesaikan sisanya?" tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Selesai meletakkan bahan tersebut dimejanya chanyeol mengajak baekhyun untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Kau disini baek?" langkah mereka berdua terhenti saat melihat seorang pria tinggi yang juga baru memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Wajah chanyeol yang tadinya nampak berseri langsung berubah menjadi begitu tidak bersahabat.

Didepannya sedang berdiri seorang namja yang merupakan wakilnya. Namja itu adalah kris.

"Sunbae" chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas baekhyun memanggil nama kris dengan begitu ceria -menurutnya.

Kris berjalan melewati chanyeol begitu saja dan mendekati baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakang chanyeol.

"Baek kau sibuk hari ini?" tanya kris. Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat kebelakang. Tapi mendengar pertanyaan kris membuat chanyeol terlihat lebih waspada.

"Ani" chanyeol menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban baekhyun.

"Ehmm,, aku punya 2 tiket nonton. Aku ingin mengajakmu" kris menunjukkan 2 buah tiket ditangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia matanya juga terlihat berbinar. Kris mengajaknya untuk menonton ini merupakan sesuatu yang begitu ajaib menurutnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ajakkan kris membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan mendekati kris dan berdiri disamping baekhyun.

"Maaf kris. Tapi aku baru ingat baekhyun harus menemaniku untuk membeli perlengkapan yang akan digunakan untuk festival sekolah minggu depan" baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Jangan bilang chanyeol akan merusak acaranya lagi kali ini dengan kris.

"Tapi chan-

"Sudah ayo ke kelas" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun untuk beranjak kekelas mereka berdua.

Baru beberapa langkah saja mereka berjalan. Kris langsung menarik tangan baekhyun membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"Tunggu" chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam kris yang sedang menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah permen lolipop dari saku celananya.

"Eo?" baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol dan mengambil lolipop milik kris.

"Gomawo sunbae" kris tersenyum bahagia melihat baekhyun yang tertawa melihat pemberian kecilnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia tanpa ia sadari ada namja lain yang sedang menatap dirinya dan kris dengan begitu tajam.

Tidak tahan dengan apa yang ia lihat chanyeol segera keluar meninggalkan baekhyun dan kris berdua.

Baekhyun yang menyadari chanyeol sudah keluar dari ruangan langsung pergi mengejar chanyeol.

"Mian sunbae aku harus pergi kekelas. Ehmm, gomawo lolipopnya" baekhyun menundukkan tubuhnya sekilas kepada kris dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Chan! Chan!" baekhyun terus meneriakki nama chanyeol. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan baekhyun malah melangkahkan kaki panjangnya lebih cepat lagi.

Baekhyun benar-benar kelelahan mengejar chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Langkah cepat chanyeol akhirnya membawa mereka memasuki kelas.

Semua murid begitu terkejut melihat chanyeol yang membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan terlihat pria itu berjalan dengan langkah yang tidak biasa.

"Chanyeol!" kembali semua murid terkejut mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba dari baekhyun yang baru memasuki kelas.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati chanyeol yang sudah duduk dibangkunya dengan wajah datar. Sebelum sampai kemejanya tangan baekhyun ditahan oleh kyungsoo yang langsung menariknya keluar.

"Ya! Kyung aku mau menyelesaikan masalahku dulu. Ya! Ya!" teriak baekhyun yang tidak terima saat dirinya ditarik keluar oleh kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik baekhyun keluar kelas dan menatap saudaranya itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Mwo?" tanya baekhyun sambil melototkan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chanyeol" mendengar nama itu baekhyun langsung mengerti.

Tanpa diminta dua kali baekhyun langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi pagi ini kepada kyungsoo.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya kyung?" tanya baekhyun nelangsa. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mendadak chanyeol.

"Kau begitu bodoh baek. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar?" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia cemburu" ucap kyungsoo tidak sabar. "EO?!" baekhyun melirik kedalam kelas. Dia dapat melihat chanyeol sedang duduk sambil menatap keluar melalui jendela.

"Apa benar?" kyungsoo mengangguk pasti. Setelah melihat baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah mengerti kyungsoo mengajak baekhyun memasuki kelas.

"Tapi kyung. Kenapa kau bisa menjadi begitu peduli denganku?" tanya baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun tajam.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak pernah peduli denganmu?"

"Biasanya kau suka menyiksaku dengan kekuatan kecilmu itu"baekhyun tersenyum lima jari. Dia merasa bersyukur kyungsoo mau mendengar semua ceritanya kali ini.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu dia berjalan mendekati chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Chan" panggil baekhyun pelan.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Chanyeol terus memusatkan pandangannya keluar jendela walaupun dia mengetahui keberadaan baekhyun disampingnya sekarang.

Rasa aneh kembali hinggap dihati baekhyun. Dia bingung untuk apa dia melakukan semua ini kepada chanyeol. Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Namun, hatinya berkata lain.

"Channie!" panggil baekhyun sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit ceria.

"Mwo?" lama akhirnya chanyeol menanggapi panggilan baekhyun walaupun masih dengan sikap acuhnya.

"Aku lapar. Setelah pelajaran guru kim temani aku ke kantin ne?" baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak bermutu dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar permintaan tidak penting dari baekhyun. Tentu saja yeoja itu tidak dapat melihat senyum chanyeol. Namja itu masih setia memandang keluar jendela.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi fokus kepada mereka berdua merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang dirasakan chanyeol kepada saudara anehnya itu.

"Soo" pengamatan kyungsoo terhenti saat mendengar panggilan dari teman sebangkunya.

"Eung? Jong in?" kyungsoo tersenyum salah tingkah. Dia berharap jongin tidak menyadari apa yang tadi dilakukannya. Dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai yeoja pengintip.

"Nanti kita ada latihan untuk festival minggu depan" kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyum manisnya kepada jongin.

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang baekhyun ucapkan. Sekarang dia sedang memaksa chanyeol untuk menemaninya kekantin. Dia memang merasakan lapar. Karena dia hanya mengkonsumsi roti kyungsoo tadi pagi.

"Ayoo channiee~~" ucap baekhyun sambil terus menarik tangan chanyeol agar beranjak dari kursinya.

Melihat baekhyun yang tidak menunjukkan tanda akan menyerah dengan terpaksa chanyeol harus mengikuti baekhyun kekantin.

.

.

Dikantin

Baekhyun sedang berdiri diantara segerombolan murid yang juga sedang mengantri makanan tidak ada chanyeol disampingnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengantri sedang duduk manis dimeja menunggu baekhyun.

Sejujurnya chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Karena semua yeoja sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan genit dan liar itu membuat chanyeol merasa ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. jika saja dia tidak mengingat yeoja pendek yang sedang mengantri makanan sekarang.

"Kemana sipendek itu? Lama sekali" sungut chanyeol.

Akhirnya, baekhyun sudah selesai mengantri. Yeoja itu terlihat kesusahan membawa minuman dan makanan masing-masing dua porsi.

Melihat baekhyun yang kesulitan chanyeol langsung berdiri saat menyadari minuman yang dibawa baekhyun akan terjatuh dari nampan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum bodoh melihat chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengambilnya sekaligus. Mintalah pertolongan orang lain" omel chanyeol.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk berdua dan saling berhadapan.

Baekhyun tampak sedang menceritakan sesuatu kepada chanyeol terlihat dari tingkah berlebihan yeoja itu dalam memperagakan sesuatu. Namun, tanggapan yang diberikan chanyeol sungguhlah minim.

Bukannya chanyeol tidak suka dengan cerita baekhyun. Dia hanya tidak mengerti ekspresi apa dan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Huhh,, andai kris sunbae ada disini" ucap baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Wajah chanyeol yang tadinya sudah terlihat bersahabat mendadak berubah menjadi seperti biasanya. Dingin dan datar.

Sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya baekhyun langsung menepuk dahinya keras.

"Chan"

"Baek" panggil chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti atau kau pura-pura tidak mengerti?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung. Apa maksudnya? Batin baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat melihat tatapan bingung baekhyun. Sepertinya yeoja ini benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Jauhi kris" baekhyun terkejut. Kenapa dia harus menjauhi kris. Kris adalah orang yang baik dan juga bersahabat.

Dan tidak dapat dipungkiri baekhyun menyukai kris. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjauhi orang yang ia sukai.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak suka saat dia berbicara apalagi saat tertawa denganmu" chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku … aku cemburu"

"Eo?"

TBC


	6. Lolipop Boyfriend!

Udara diatap sekolah memang selalu terasa menenangkan walau sinar matahari terlihat begitu menyengat sekarang.

Seorang yeoja mungil sedang berdiri dipagar pembatas gedung. Mata sipit itu terus menatap lurus kedepan. Angin-angin terus menyapu lembut wajah baekhyun.

Mata yeoja itu terlihat begitu kosong. Pikiran dan raganya tidak berada ditempat yang sama.

Pikiran yeoja itu terus berterbangan kemana-mana. Wajah yeoja itu juga terlihat murung.

"Aku cemburu" lirih baekhyun. Dia mengulang kalimat yang tadi chanyeol ucapkan untuknya.

Semakin hari baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap chanyeol. Apa chanyeol sedang mempermainkan perasaannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol memang terlihat tidak sedang dalam keadaan bercanda tadi. Namun, baekhyun begitu sulit untuk mempercayai pria itu.

Ckleck—

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Eo?" bibir baekhyun membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari pintu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya baekhyun ramah.

Yeoja itu hanya menatap baekhyun sebentar dan mengacuhkannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat perilaku yeoja itu hanya mencibirnya. Yeoja itu terlihat sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang begitu bagus sekarang. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat sedikit memerah dan matanya juga terlihat sembab.

Baekhyun terus menatap yeoja tinggi itu. Baekhyun merasa sepertinya dia pernah bertemu yeoja itu. Tapi dia lupa dimana tepatnya mereka bertemu.

Yeoja tinggi itu sedang berdiri ditempat yang tadinya ditempati baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak protes dan membiarkan tempatnya dijajah begitu saja.

"Kau baekhyun kan?" tanya yeoja itu tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" baekhyun begitu bingung dengan sifat yeoja didepannya ini. Bukannya tadi dia baru mengacuhkannya? Yeoja itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Aku tao"

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk didalam kelas sendirian. Tidak terlihat satu muridpun disana. Dia hanya sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

Sekolah benar-benar sudah sepi. Langit juga sudah berubah berwarna jingga. Bias-bias cahaya jingga menembus kelas melalui jendela didekat tempat duduk chanyeol.

Matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan luar kelas. Pikirannya sedang berputar tentang kejadian beberapa hari ini.

Baekhyun~~

Chanyeol POV

Nama itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kurasakan. Aku merasa aku tidak dapat mengendalikan semua perasaanku. Dan semua ucapan terus keluar begitu saja tanpa sanggup aku kendalikan.

Baekhyun dan baekhyun.

Nama itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Aku merasa terganggu namun senang disaat yang bersamaan.

Yeoja itu. Yeoja yang sangat bisa membuatku merasakan dua perasaan dalam satu waktu yang sama.

Dia dapat membuatku merasa benci, kesal, mengganggu. Dia juga dapat membuatku merasa senang nyaman dan protektif.

Flashback—

" _ **Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun byun baekhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman"**_ _aku masih mengingat saat pertama kali mendengar suara cerianya. Mungkin jika semua orang melihat bahwa aku tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengenalku._

" _ **Silahkan duduk. Kyungsoo kamu bisa duduk dengan jongin di bagian paling depan. Sedangkan baekhyun kamu bisa duduk dengan chanyeol dibagian paling belakang."**_ _Sial. Kenapa dia harus duduk denganku? Aku mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak dengan begitu cepat._

 _Aku terus mencoba memfokuskan pikiranku kebuku tebal yang terbuka lebar diatas meja. Dan mencoba mengabaikan yeoja yang berjalan semakin dekat kearahku._

 _Suasana terasa begitu canggung. Aku dapat merasa bahwa yeoja disampingku juga merasakan hal yang sama terlihat dari wajahnya yang terus mengeluh kapan bel akan berbunyi. Wajahnya yang menggambarkan kebosanan sungguh manis. Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan._

 _Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kebuku sebelum tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya sedari tadi._

 _Kringg—_

 _Akhirnya bel berbunyi. Tak perlu berlama-lama aku sudah tidak melihat baekhyun dibangkunya. Ternyata dia sudah pergi menuju saudara kembarnya._

 _Melihatnya yang sudah keluar dengan kyungsoo aku juga memilih untuk pergi ke kantor osis saja menghabiskan waktuku disana._

 _._

 _._

 _Didalam kantor aku terus memikirkan semua yang terjadi padaku. Perasaan apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang? Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut seumur hidupku. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan jantungku berdetak tidak karuan seperti ini._

 _Ckleck—_

 _Aku menatap pintu osis yang terbuka dan muncullah dua orang dengan perbedaan tinggi yang begitu berbeda. Kris dan chen._

 _Ditangan mereka berdua terdapat makanan masing-masing._

" _Wuahh! Kau sudah membuat anak baru tadi terlihat begitu salah tingkah. Rencanamu berhasil kris. Haha" aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya kembali kepada kegiatanku tadi memikirkan apa yang terjadi padaku._

" _Dan siapa namanya?" sambung chen lagi._

" _Byun baekhyun" mendengar nama itu aku terkejut langsung menatap kris dan chen yang masih asik berbincang dengan begitu bahagianya._

" _Kau benar-benar menyukainya kris? Kau hanya bertemu dia 3 jam yang lalu" aku terus menguping pembicaraan mereka. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi kris yang terlihat begitu berseri. Senyum aneh terus terpasang dibibirnya._

" _Mungkin ini yang aku sebut cinta pandangan pertama? Ahahaha" mereka berdua tertawa begitu kencang. Sepertinya aku harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini._

" _Eoh chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Oi! Oi!" aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan chen terus berjalan keluar menuju kelas._

 _._

 _._

 _Dikelas aku kembali melihat baekhyun yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya saat mendekati meja kyungsoo._

 _Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku dan saat mendekati meja kami aku dapat melihat bahwa baekhyun sedang menatapku sambil mengadahkan kepalanya. Sungguh jantungku berdetak begitu kencang sehingga aku hanya menatapnya sekilas dan langsung duduk._

 _Kembali kubuka buku tebalku dan mencoba memfokuskan diriku disana sepenuhnya._

 _._

 _._

Flashback OFF—

Normal POV—

Chanyeol terus tersenyum mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan baekhyun. Dia sudah merasakan sesuatu saat yeoja sipit itu memasuki ruang kelas.

Tidak dapat ia sangka. Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang masuk menjadi salah satu kehidupannya. Jika bisa dikatakan baekhyun sudah membuat hidupnya penuh dengan hal-hal yang baru untuk chanyeol.

Melihat langit yang sudah semakin gelap chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa yang penting dia merasa begitu bahagia namun sedih disaat bersamaan.

Dia mengingat bagaimana ekspresi baekhyun saat chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia cemburu saat baekhyun menyebut nama kris

" _Jauhi kris"_

" _Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak suka saat dia berbicara apalagi saat tertawa denganmu"_

" _Aku cemburu"_

 _Chanyeol terus mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Sedangkan baekhyun? Yeoja itu menggaruk tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba saja menderanya._

 _Dia tidak mengerti dengan sikap chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol terlihat semakin aneh setiap harinya. Chanyeol terus menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan dalam dan hangat. Membuat yeoja itu semakin dilanda rasa canggung yang berlebih._

" _Jangan bercanda" lirih baekhyun sambil tertawa kaku._

" _Aku serius" baekhyun menatap chanyeol terkejut. Chanyeol kembali memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama seperti saat mereka berada dikamar heechul._

 _Suasana ini membuat baekhyun seperti kesulitan bernafas dia memilih untuk beranjak lebih dahulu meninggalkan chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun._

Langkah pelan chanyeol membawa chanyeol menuju rumah baekhyun yang terletak diseberang rumahnya. Namja tinggi itu berdiri sambil menatap kearah jendela kamar baekhyun. Lampu kamar baekhyun sedang menyala. Menandakan bahwa pemiliknya belum tidur.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh baek" lirih chanyeol pelan dan langsung berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun terus memandang lekat ponselnya. Deretan kalimat yang terdapat dilayar ponselnya benar-benar membuat baekhyun terkejut.

 _Baek temui aku besok dilapangan sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan._

 _Kris_

"Eo? EO? EO?! Kyaaa!" baekhyun berteriak kegirangan. Kris mengiriminya pesan.

"Ini bukan mimpikan? Kyaaa!" baekhyun terus berteriak sampai akhirnya dia melihat kyungsoo yang baru memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

"Kyung!" panggil baekhyun ceria.

"Aku tidak perduli dan aku tidak penasaran jangan bercerita apapun padaku. Aku tidak peduli" ucap kyungsoo dan kembali keluar dari kamar sambil menutup telinganya.

Baekhyun hanya cengo menatap kepergian baekhyun.

"Aneh"

Baekhyun kembali menatap ponselnya dan menekan beberapa kata disana.

 _Ne, sunbae_

 _Baekkie_

Hari ini baekhyun tidur lebih cepat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

.

.

Seperti apa yang kris beritahukan. Sekarang baekhyun sedang menunggu kedatangan namja tampan itu dilapangan sekolah. Jantungnya terus berdetak begitu kencang dari tadi pagi. Bahkan, semalam tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Pikirannya terus berputar-putar akibat penasaran. Apa yang akan kris katakan padanya?

Lama menunggu akhirnya kris muncul dengan senyum yang semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya.

Jantung baekhyun berdetak semakin kencang. Telapak tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat.

" " baekhyun mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya saat menyadari suaranya yang bergetar disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Maaf menganggu waktumu" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Jika bisa dikatakan baekhyun justru begitu bahagia saat kris mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

"Chanyeol tidak bersamamu?" tanya kris. Senyum baekhyun mendadak hilang. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa teman besarnya itu?

"Ani" jawab baekhyun pelan. Mungkin chanyeol akan mengamuk nanti karena baekhyun meninggalkannya berangkat sekolah sendiri.

"Baguslah" kris mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan baek" baekhyun terus menatap wajah kris yang sudah berubah menjadi serius.

Kris menyodorkan permen lolipop yang diikat dengan pita merah digagangnya.

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi,,, eumm,, aku ingin mengatakan. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku baek?" baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

Kris? Kris? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Kris? Namja yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali dia memasuki sekolah ini sedang mengungkapkan perasaanya?

Walau bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, kepala baekhyun sepertinya sadar apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dengan pelan kepala baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan kris.

Kris yang mendapat jawaban iya dari baekhyun langsung membawa perempuan mungil itu kepelukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia saat kris memelukknya. Baekhyun juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kris.

"Gomawo baek" ucap kris lagi. Dia tidak menyangka baekhyun akan menerimanya. Selama ini dia mengira baekhyun menyukai chanyeol. Melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ternyata chanyeol yang berdiri diujung lapangan sedang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan yang terkepal begitu erat.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk didalam kelas dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kembali beputar saat dia melihat pemandangan tadi pagi.

Baekhyun dan kris berpelukan. Melihat senyum baekhyun tadi chanyeol benar-benar merasa kecewa. Dia tidak pernah melihat senyum seperti itu. Bahkan saat chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat baekhyun tersenyum sebegitu bahagianya.

Chanyeol merasa bodoh. Selama ini dia terus merasa baekhyun akan membuka hatinya.

"Chan" suara baekhyun membuat chanyeol kembali kedunianya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu membuat baekhyun mendadak terkejut. Tatapan mata chanyeol begitu sama saat chanyeol menceritakan tentang ayahnya.

"Channie?" panggil baekhyun lagi.

"Jangan mendekatiku lagi baek. Menjauhlah" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba. Wajah chanyeol juga berubah menjadi begitu dingin. Begitu dingin hingga baekhyun tidak sanggup menatap lebih lama lagi teman sebangkunya itu.

"Wae?" tanya baekhyun. Dia bingung. Ada apa dengan chanyeol? Apa dia marah karna kutinggal tadi? Batin baekhyun.

"Mian" lirih baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Walau dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa baekhyun mengucapkan kata maaf secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu tadi pagi. Aku buru-buru karena kris sunbae menyuruhku datang kesekolah karena dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi pagi" chanyeol kembali menatap dingin baekhyun. Membuat baekhyun berhenti bicara.

"Aku tidak peduli" chanyeol langsung bangkit dari kursinya meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih merasa bersalah.

.

.

Chanyeol POV—

"Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu tadi pagi. Aku buru-buru karena kris sunbae menyuruhku datang kesekolah karena dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi pagi" aku menatap baekhyun dingin. Dia bodoh atau apa?

"Aku tidak peduli" aku meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri. Berlama-lama disana benar-benar bisa membuatku gila. Aku tidak tahu baekhyun tidak hanya bodoh di pelajaran sekolah. Dia juga bodoh dalam memahami situasi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang osis. Hari ini tidak ada rapat. Mungkin aku bisa bersantai disana sejenak. Berada didalam kelas pun aku tidak dapat berkonsenterasi dengan baik.

Ckleck~

Ruang osis terlihat begitu gelap dan aku tidak dapat melihat apapun dengan jelas. Samar-samar aku dapat melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang. Sepertinya orang tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan.

Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara apapun agar orang tersebut tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku menyembunyikan tubuh tinggiku dilemari berisi piala yang kugunakan untuk menjadi penghalang agar tidak dapat ketahuan bahwa aku sedang menguping.

"Aku sudah berhasil chagi-ah" Chagi? Sepertinya diruangan ini tidak hanya ada seorang.

Aku tidak dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut karena aku menyembunyikan tubuhku sehingga mengganggu jarak pandangku juga.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam chagi-ah" suara ini? Suara namja tersebut sungguh tidak asing ditelingaku. Tapi siapa?

"Kris! Kenapa kau harus merencanakan hal ini? Apa untungnya kau berpura-pura menjadi pacar baekhyun?" kris? Baekhyun? Apa maksud semua ini?

Aku terus bersembunyi. Menunggu percakapan mereka selesai.

"Tao-ie. Kau hanya perlu menunggu saja. Aku hanya ingin melihat kehancuran chanyeol itu saja"

Aku membelalakkan mataku terkejut. Jadi kris dan tao merencanakan semua ini untuk menghancurkanku? Sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku memilih untuk keluar diam-diam dari ruangan tersebut. Berusaha agar kris dan tao tidak menyadari kehadiranku sedari tadi.

Aku harus mengatakan hal tersebut kepada baekhyun. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju kelas. Baekhyun harus segera mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

NORMAL POV—

Sesampainya didepan kelas chanyeol membuka pintu dengan pelan memastikan ada guru atau tidak. Beruntung dikelas sedang tidak ada guru. Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan berdiri didepan baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran chanyeol terus memain-mainkan lolipop ditangannya. Chanyeol dapat melihat senyum bahagia baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat begitu bahagia. Senyum baekhyun membuat chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan hal terkait kris yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu kepada mereka berdua.

Chanyeol tidak ingin menghilangkan senyum bahagia baekhyun begitu cepat. Mungkin dia akan mengurungkan niatnya dan mengatakan hal tersebut dilain waktu.

Lama berdiri akhirnya baekhyun menyadari kehadiran chanyeol.

"Kau sudah kembali chan?" tanya baekhyun sambil tersenyum begitu lembut dan manis.

"…" tidak ada jawaban apapun dari chanyeol. Namja itu hanya berdiri dan menatap baekhyun lekat. Ditatap seperti itu dalam kurun waktu yang lama membuat baekhyun menjadi risih.

"Baek" panggil chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar apa yang chanyeol katakan. Suasana kelas yang begitu riuh dan suara chanyeol yang begitu pelan membuat baekhyun hanya dapat melihat gerakan mulut chanyeol.

"Baek" panggil chanyeol sekali lagi. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol bingung. Wajah chanyeol terlihat tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Ingin lebih memastikan apa yang chanyeol katakan baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatkan telinganya kearah chanyeol walau tinggi baekhyun dan chanyeol begitu jauh. Namun, baekhyun tetap berusaha untuk mendengar apa yang akan chanyeol katakan.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Bagaimana orang sepolos baekhyun harus dijadikan sebagai permainan orang yang ingin menjatuhkannya. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan baekhyun.

"Baek-ah" panggil chanyeol. Kali ini baekhyun dapat mendengar apa yang chanyeol katakan karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Baek" chanyeol mengenggam bahu baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya dapat memandang bingung chanyeol. Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar sedang dilanda masalah serius batin baekhyun.

"Apapun yang membuatmu terluka. Ingat aku selalu ada untukmu baek. Karena kita adalah… sa.. sahabat baik" ucap chanyeol susah payah. Walau bingung baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak dapat mengatakan atau bertanya apapun saat melihat air mata mengalir dari mata chanyeol.

Refleks tangan baekhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup matanya saat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan mungil baekhyun.

Melihat chanyeol yang menutup matanya baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya chanyeol sudah merasa lebih baikkan sekarang. Dengan pelan chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap baekhyun yang tersenyum kepadanya dengan begitu lembut dan terasa begitu manis.

"Ingat baek aku selalu ada disampingmu" ucap chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

TBC


	7. Where are you!

FAST UPDATEEE YUHUUU!

.

.

Seharian ini chanyeol terlihat lebih protective kepada baekhyun. Selama disekolah chanyeol terus mengikuti kemanapun baekhyun pergi. Hal tersebut membuat baekhyun menjadi sulit untuk berduaan dengan kris.

Seperti sekarang mereka bertiga sedang makan bersama dikantin.

"YA! Yoda! Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" bisik baekhyun kepada chanyeol yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan lahap disebelah baekhyun. Kris hanya menatap tajam kepada chanyeol tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan baekhyun.

Setiap kali kris akan memulai percakapan dengan baekhyun dengan cepat chanyeol akan langsung memotongnya.

"Chan-

"Baek aku sudah selesai makan temani aku keperpustakaan sekarang" chanyeol langsung memotong kalimat baekhyun yang sedang protes terhadap prilakunya sedari tadi.

Namja itu berdiri dan menarik tangan baekhyun untuk mengikutinya menuju perpustakaan. Belum sempat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu kris sudah menarik tangan baekhyun yang terbebas dari genggaman chanyeol.

"Lepaskan" ucap kris dingin. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kris yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya.

Melihat senyum chanyeol kris langsung berdiri dan menarik baekhyun agar menjauh dari chanyeol. Dasar kekuatan chanyeol yang besar. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali.

Kedua namja itu terus mengenggam tangan baekhyun tanpa menyadari bahwa yeoja mungil itu sedang menahan rasa perih ditangannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan tangannya sekarang juga"geram kris lagi. Baekhyun yang menyadari suasana yang sudah mulai memburuk berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan kokoh kedua namja itu.

Kris dan chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun sepertinya sedang menahan rasa sakit langsung melepaskan genggaman mereka secara bersamaan.

Mata chanyeol membulat saat melihat pergelangan tangan baekhyun yang memerah.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja melakukan ini. Apo?" tanya chanyeol khawatir. Kris yang melihat wajah khawatir chanyeol langsung tersenyum licik.

' _Mungkin rencanaku akan berhasil. Park chanyeol tunggulah'_ batin kris. Entah apa yang dia rencana yang terpenting. Wajah tampan yang selalu terlihat ramah itu mendadak menjadi menyeramkan.

"Baek ayo aku bawa kau ke UKS sekarang" ucap kris sambil merangkul baekhyun. Tidak ada perlawanan apapun dari baekhyun. Yeoja itu mengikuti kris menuju UKS dan meninggalkan chanyeol yang memasang wajah geramnya.

Chanyeol tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi kris untuk membawa baekhyun. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap tangannya yang sedang berada digenggaman kris. Dia tidak mengerti tentang situasi yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Ada apa dengan kris dan chanyeol? Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat seperti sangat tidak bersahabat sekali?

Berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar-putar di kepala baekhyun.

"Kita sudah sampai ayo masuk" suara kris membuat baekhyun kembali kealam sadarnya. Kris melihat baekhyun yang sepertinya masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru terjadi langsung mendekati yeoja itu dan menyentuh wajah baekhyun dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dari chanyeol" baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap kris yang sedang menyentuh wajahnya. Adegan ini seperti adegan yang dia lakukan dengan chanyeol tadi pagi. Entah kenapa mendadak baekhyun merindukan pria tinggi dan bertelinga besar itu.

Tidak bisa baekhyun pungkiri. Akhir-akhir ini dia sudah begitu terbiasa dengan kehadiran chanyeol disampingnya. Mendadak dengan tidak adanya chanyeol disisinya baekhyun merasa dirinya begitu kosong dan hampa. Bahkan, dengan adanya kris namja yang dicintainya dia tidak dapat mengganti rasa hampanya.

"Ayo masuk" kris mengajak baekhyun untuk memasuki UKS. Didalam tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan, guru yang mengawas UKS tidak ada ditempat. Ruangan ini hanya terdapat kris dan baekhyun. Jika bisa jujur baekhyun merasa begitu canggung berada diruangan hanya bersama kris saja. Walau status mereka sudah merupakan seorang kekasih sekarang.

Beda dengan saat dia bersama chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah merasakan rasa canggung ataupun takut.

"Tanganmu sudah merasa baikkan baek?" tanya kris sambil mengoleskan obat pereda sakit untuk tangan baekhyun yang memar.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya kris tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada baekhyun. Dan baekhyun dapat merasa tenang. "chaa~~ sudah selesai" kris tersenyum saat melihat polesan obat ditangan baekhyun yang sudah merata.

"Kau mau tetap disini atau pergi kekelas baek?" tanya kris saat didengarnya suara lonceng berbunyi. Baekhyun belum siap untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol sekarang. "Aku disini saja sunbae" kris mengusap lembut kepala baekhyun. "Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Panggillah namaku baek"

Baekhyun menatap kris dan mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang kris minta. "Ne, kris" gumam baekhyun pelan.

Kris tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Sepeninggalan kris baekhyu memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang yang tersedia.

Dia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dari kejadian tadi di kantin dan semua sikap aneh chanyeol dalam satu hari ini.

Chanyeol terlihat aneh. Sikap marahnya tadi pagi, sikap lembutnya yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan sikap protectivenya tadi dikantin. Chanyeol terlihat berubah-ubah dalam waktu yang sama.

Kritt~~

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu uks yang terbuka. Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar begitu lambat. Bahkan baekhyun dapat menghitung setiap langkah kaki orang tersebut.

Suara langkah kaki tersebut terdengar semakin mendekati tempat tidur baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat siapa orang tersebut karena pandangannya tertutup oleh tirai penghubung.

Sreett~~

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia dapat melihat siapa yang baru saja menyibakkan tirainya.

"Kau?" baekhyun mengenal siapa orang tersebut. Dia adalah yeoja yang baekhyun temui semalam diatas atap sekolah.

"Senang kita dapat bertemu lagi baekhyun-ssi" baekhyun tidak dapat mengatakan apapun karena yeoja didepannya ini memasang wajah yang sangat mengerikan menurut baekhyun.

"Tao-ssi?"

.

.

Setelah kris membawa baekhyun menuju UKS chanyeol lebih memilih memasuki kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

Sejujurnya chanyeol merasa khawatir membiarkan kris membawa baekhyun begitu saja. Dia takut namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu akan membahayakan baekhyun.

Namun, chanyeol percaya kris tidak akan melakukan hal itu begitu cepat.

Bisa saja sedari tadi chanyeol mengikuti mereka berdua. Tapi, chanyeol tidak ingin rencananya menjaga baekhyun secara diam-diam akan ketahuan.

Didalam kelas chanyeol berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mendengar apa yang sedang dijelaskan. Walau sudah tentu tanpa mendengar apapun yang diajarkan chanyeol sudah memahami apa yang sedang dibahas dan dia dapat mengerjakan dengan mudah semua soal matematika dipapan tulis dengan lancar.

Mengingat baekhyun yang tidak berada dikelas. Chanyeol mengambil buku catatan baekhyun dan mencatat semua hal yang penting menurutnya dibuku baekhyun.

Saat sedang mencatat tanpa sengaja chanyeol melihat tao yang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa dari jendela kelas. Dari wajah yeoja itu terlihat seperti dia sedang menahan amarah.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepada baekhyun. Dengan segera chanyeol langsung meminta izin kepada kyuhyun dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas osis.

Chen yang berada dikelas hanya memandang chanyeol aneh. Dia adalah salah satu anggota osis. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dan mengingat wajah chanyeol yang seperti sedang dilanda ketakutan dan kekhawatiran chen juga meminta izin kepada kyuhyun.

Pria berwajah kotak itu ikut berlari saat melihat chanyeol yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

"Chanyeol!" teriak chen. Namun namja tinggi itu sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar panggilan chen. Dipikirannya hanya ada baekhyun dan keadaan baekhyun.

"Kenapa dia melalui jalan ini? ini bukan jalan menuju kantor OSIS ini kan jalan menuju UKS" walau bingung chen tetap mengikuti chanyeol.

Walau tidak sering berinteraksi dengan chanyeol chen menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu. Akhir-akhir ini chanyeol terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menganggu chanyeol. Dia harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol terlihat berhenti dan berdiri didepan pintu uks. Dia terlihat ragu antara masuk atau tidak. Chen berjalan mendekati chanyeol dan menyentuh bahu chanyeol pelan.

"Chen?! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya chanyeol bingung.

"Aku mengikutimu karena tadi kau bilang ada rapat osis. Tapi kenapa kau ada disini?" chanyeol menutup matanya rapat. Dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa kepada chen. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya kepada chen. Mengingat chen merupakan sahabat terdekat kris.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat baekhyun saja" chen menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan membuka pintu uks. Chanyeol nampak terkejut. Dia masih belum siap untuk bertemu baekhyun walau dia begitu khawatir apa mungkin tao menyakiti baekhyun atau tidak.

Setelah pintu uks terbuka chen memilih untuk masuk terlebih dahulu dan melihat isi ruangan.

"Dia tidak ada disini chanyeol-ah" chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ingin memastikan chanyeol memasuki ruangan dan melihat keseluruh permukaan dan ruangan diruangan ini. nihil, dia tidak melihat keberadaan baekhyun.

"Eo? Haksaeng apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" seorang guru cantik yang merupakan guru yang bertugas di UKS memasuki ruangan dan menatap bingung chen dan chanyeol berada diruangannya.

"Yixing sonsaeng apa tadi ada yeohaksaeng disini?" tanya chanyeol. Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sonsaeng baru kembali dari kantor guru" chanyeol terlihat semakin gelagapan. Dia merasa khawatir apa yang akan terjadi dengan baekhyun.

"Chan gwaenchana?" chen benar-benar khawatir melihat chanyeol. Wajah temannya itu kini terlihat begitu pucat.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan chen. Chanyeol langsung keluar ruangan bermaksud mencari kris dan tao.

"Aishh," keluh chen yang sepertinya harus kembali berlari mengikuti langkah panjang chanyeol.

Sepanjang perjalanan chanyeol terus memasang wajah sangarnya. Setiap orang yang dilaluinya hanya dapat menatap ngeri wajah chanyeol. Sedangkan chen terlihat masih berlari. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia harus mengikuti chanyeol kemanapun pria tinggi itu pergi.

.Brakkk!

Dengan menghilangkan rasa hormat kepada guru yang mengajar chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kelas kris yang merupakan ruangan kakak kelasnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol langsung berjalan menuju tempat kris tanpa mendengar teguran guru yang sedang mengajar.

BUGH!

Diberikannya satu bogem kewajah kris. Membuat kris langsung terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" teriak kris tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak usah berpura-pura! Dimana baekhyun?!" tanya chanyeol to the point. Kris hanya menatap chanyeol bingung dan kemudian mengganti tatapannya kepada tao saat dia mengerti apa yang chanyeol katakan.

"Aku hanya membawanya ke UKS dan setelah itu aku kembali kekelas aku tidak tahu apapun" jelas kris dingin.

Chanyeol terlihat semakin berang saat melihat sikap dingin kris yang seperti tidak peduli. Chanyeol langsung mencengkram kerah baju kris dengan kasar.

"Ingat kris! Urusanmu hanya denganku jangan pernah membawa baekhyun dalam urusan kita" bisik chanyeol dan kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. Setelah selesai berurusan dengan kris chanyeol berjalan menuju tao yang sedang memasang wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kris.

"Dimana baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Dia sedang berada ditempat yang sungguh indah dan nyaman. Mungkin dia akan menyukai tempat barunya" mendengar apa yang tao katakan wajah chanyeol semakin memerah. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah memuncak sampai keubun-ubun. Jika dia tidak mengingat bahwa tao adalah seorang wanita mungkin dia sudah memberikan sebuah tumbukan diwajah angkuh itu.

"Katakan dimana?" tanya chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu. Cari tahu sendiri"

"Jawab aku jika aku sedang berusaha bersikap baik padamu"

Brak!

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUMU!"

PLAK!

Kesabaran chanyeol sudah hilang. Langsung diberikannya satu tamparan diwajah tao. Seluruh murid dikelas nampak terkejut melihat sikap chanyeol. Begitupula kris. Dia ingin sekali melindungi tao. Namun, dia tidak ingin semua orang tau tentang hubungan rahasianya dengan tao terbongkar.

"KATAKAN PADAKU SEKARANG JUGA!" tao tetap membungkam mulutnya.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin tau. Tapi dengan satu hal. Kau harus berlutut kepada kris sama seperti dulu saat kau membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang budak dan menjilati sepatunya persis seperti yang kau perintahkan kepadanya"pinta tao angkuh.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Dia ingat dia pernah memerintahkan kris melakukan hal keji tersebut. Mungkin hal inilah yang membuat kris begitu membencinya.

Semua siswa tidak ada yang berani menganggu percakapan sengit ketiganya begitupula dengan chen mereka semua hanya menatap dengan rasa taut namun penasaran.

Chanyeol menutup matanya berusaha berpikir. Dia harus melakukan ini walau harga dirilah taruhannya. Dia tidak ingin membahayakan baekhyun lebih jauh. Dia harus menyelamatkan baekhyun yang sedang dalam bahaya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kris yang sedang berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang kurasakan dulu" chanyeol berusaha menepis semua penghinaan ini dan terus mencoba untuk melakukan perintah mereka berdua.

Dengan cepat chanyeol berlutut didepan kris dan menundukkan tubuhnya. Chen benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dia sudah pernah melihat salah satu sahabatnya melakukan hal ini. dan sekarang dia harus melihatnya kembali untuk kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk melakukan apa yang tao katakan. Chanyeol menutup matanya untuk tetap menahan amarah yang benar-benar sudah memuncak.

TBC


	8. See you

mpeBelum sampai lidah chanyeol menyentuh sepatu kris. Suara seorang yeoja mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Tunggu!" chanyeol membuka matanya. Suara ini. Dengan cepat dia memutar kepalanya dan melihat kearah pintu.

Disana baekhyun yeoja yang sedari tadi dikhawatirkannya sedang berdiri bersama kyungsoo. Keadaan yeoja itu benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Rambut dan pakaian yeoja itu benar-benar terlihat acak-acakkan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati kris dan menatap chanyeol prihatin.

PLAK!

Tangan mungil baekhyun langsung mendarat dengan keras diwajah kris. Air mata baekhyun sudah mengalir sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau begitu keji!" kris hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang baekhyun ucapkan. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat melihat baekhyun menangis. Dari sudut lain tao hanya menatap kris dengan sendu. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang timbul didalam hati kris.

"Chanyeol-ah ireona" pinta baekhyun. Tanpa melawan atau mengucapkan apapun chanyeol berdiri dan menatap baekhyun khawatir. "Kau darimana saja baek-ah" tanya chanyeol khawatir.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari baekhyun. Yeoja itu langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada saudara kembarnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat baekhyun seperti ini.

Semuanya sungguh keterlaluan membuat baekhyun yang ceria menjadi menangis seperti ini. Dengan kesal kyungsoo berjalan mendekati chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada pria tinggi itu.

.

.

Seperti biasa baekhyun akan selalu berada diatap sekolah ketika dirinya merasa tidak dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

"Daehyun-ah Taehyung-ah disini menyeramkan. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup. Aku merindukan kalian berdua" dengan kasar baekhyun terus meremas-remas ujung seragamnya yang sudah berantakkan. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata sipit baekhyun. Dia benar-benar merasa takut tadi.

 _Flashback—_

" _Kau?"_

" _Senang bertemu denganmu lagi baekhyun-ssi"_

" _Tao-ssi" saat itu baekhyun benar-benar merasa tao sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Terlihat dari wajah yeoja itu yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit baekhyun artikan._

" _Maafkan aku baekhyun-ssi" ucap tao tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya menunggu tao untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _Tao terus menatap baekhyun hal itu membuat baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia merasa aneh dengan sikap tao. Tao berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan duduk dikasur baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun-ssi" panggil tao pelan. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumamman pelan._

" _Bisa temani aku pergi ke kantor osis? Ada yang ingin kucari disana. Kau asisten chanyeol kan?. Kau pasti mengetahui semua letak barang osis yang disimpannya" tao berdiri dan menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Sejujurnya baekhyun ingin menolak ajakan tao. Tapi, dia tidak berani menolak. Dia merasa tidak enak jika menolak ajakan yeoja bermata panda itu._

 _Dengan mulut yang terus terbungkam erat baekhyun mengikuti langkah pelan tao yang sedang berjalan didepannya._

 _Jika dapat memilih. Baekhyun ingin sekali memutar langkah kakinya menjauhi tao. Tapi, dia tidak berani melakukannya. Dia takut menyakiti hati perempuan itu._

" _Baekhyun-ssi. Kita lewat sini saja ne? Aku ingin menemui seseorang sebentar" tao terus memasang senyum yang sangat aneh menurut baekhyun. Yeoja itu benar-benar aneh. Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyumnya._

 _Tanpa memprotes apa yang tao katakan baekhyun hanya menurut semua yang dilakukan dan dikatakan yeoja itu._

 _Sekarang mereka sedang berdiri didepan ruangan yang baekhyun tidak ketahui ruangan apa itu. Ruangan tersebut nampak kusam dan tidak terawat. Baekhyun baru menyadari dia tidak pernah melewati jalan tersebut selama dia bersekolah disini._

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang" baekhyun hanya diam mendengar tao bercerita._

" _Mungkin akan terlihat kejam jika aku melakukannya. Namun, aku harus melakukannya" baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar apa yang tao bicarakan. Tao berdiri dan menatap baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat berubah. Wajah yang tadinya terlihat sedih sekarang memperlihatkan senyum miring yang mengerikan._

 _Yeoja tinggi itu berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan terus menatap wajah baekhyun yang sudah terlihat ketakutan._

" _AKKHHH!" tanpa menunggu lama tao langsung mengenggam tangan baekhyun kasar dan mendorong baekhyun kedalam ruangan yang sudah tidak terpakai itu lagi._

" _Tao-ssi! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" tao hanya tersenyum dan mendekati baekhyun. Baekhyun terus melangkah mundur berusaha menjauhi tao yang semakin mendekatinya._

" _Kau ingin tau baekhyun-ssi. Kau sudah membuat orang yang mencintaiku meninggalkanku. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia hanya berencana membalaskan dendamnya pada chanyeol. Tapi? Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintaimu" baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang tao katakan hanya dapat menatap yeoja didepannya sudah mengeluarkan air mata._

 _Tao terlihat menggeram. Dari wajahnya tergambar jelas bahwa yeoja tinggi itu sedang menahan emosinya._

 _PLAKK!_

 _Baekhyun menyentuh wajahnya yang baru saja menjadi daratan telapak tangan tao. Dia tidak membalas semua perlakuan tao. Melihat tao menangis begitu pedih saja sudah membuat baekhyun merasa kasihan kepadanya._

" _Maafkan aku tao-ssi"_

 _Mendengar kalimat baekhyun tao terlihat semakin berang. Dengan memasang senyum sinis tao langsung mencengkram kerah baju baekhyun._

" _Aku membencimu baekhyun-ssi! Jangan berpura-pura baik kepadaku. Kau hanya seorang wanita penggoda baekhyun-ah!" ucap tao sambil menahan air matanya. Walau terlihat percuma saja air mata itu tetap mengalir dengan begitu deras._

" _Maafkan ak-_

 _Plakk!_

" _Jangan mengucapkan apapun! Jauhi kris!" baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sekarang dia baru mengerti siapa namja yang sedari tadi tao maksud. Kris namja yang sekarang sudah menjadi namjachingunya._

" _Jadi?"_

" _Sekarang kau sudah mengerti siapa yang kumaksud baekhyun-ssi?" tanya tao sinis._

 _Hati baekhyun terasa begitu remuk. Selama ini dia hanya dijadikan sebuah permainan dan jembatan balas dendam oleh kris. Baekhyun merasa harga diri dan hatinya begitu hancur. Semua kepercayaan dan kebahagiaannya hancur begitu saja._

" _Hiks" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungil baekhyun. Hatinya terasa begitu hancur dan berantakan. Melihat baekhyun yang sudah menangis seperti itu tao langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan baekhyun._

" _AKKKHH!" teriak baekhyun. Baekhyun terus mencubit-cubit dirinya. Rambutnya yang terlihat rapi sekarang begitu berantakan akibat tangannya sendiri._

 _Seperti inilah baekhyun. Setiap kali dia merasa hancur dia akan selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

 _Didepan pintu tao berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya. Membungkam isakannya._

 _Tanpa sengaja tao melihat kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri menatapnya curiga. Tao yang bermaksud untuk mengunci baekhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati tao dan menatap yeoja itu curiga._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini tao-ssi?" tanya kyungsoo. Secara umum kyungsoo tidak mengenal tao. Namun, kyungsoo ingat tao adalah anggota osis. Dia ingin menanyakan keberadaan baekhyun kepada yeoja itu. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya adalah yeoja itu sedang menangis didepan pintu gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi._

 _Tao tidak mengucapkan apapun dan memberikan kunci yang berada ditangannya kepada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menatap tao bingung ._

 _Tao langsung berjalan menjauhi kyungsoo yang terus menatap tao curiga._

" _Akhh! Hiks!" kyungsoo begitu terkejut saat mendengar teriakan dari dalam. Kyungsoo tidak merasa takut. Dia mengenal suara itu. Itu adalah suara baekhyun._

 _Tanpa menunggu lama kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu. Dan begitu terkejutnya dia saat dia melihat baekhyun yang sedang menangis._

 _Kondisi baekhyun beritu mengenaskan. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat basah oleh air mata. Pipinya juga terlihat merah lebam. Rambut yang berantakan. Dan jangan lupakan seragam baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan juga._

 _Kyungsoo langsung berlari mendekati baekhyun dan memeluk saudara kembarnya itu. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu sedih melihat keadaan baekhyun seperti ini. Air matanya turun begitu saja. Melihat baekhyun menangis adalah hal yang paling jarang terjadi. Jika baekhyun sudah menangis seperti ini pasti yeoja itu sedang terlibat masalah yang berat._

" _Baekhyun-ah waegeurae?" tanya kyungsoo panik. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia berusaha menghentikan baekhyun yang terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

" _Hiks, mereka hiks. M-mereka j-ja-jahat k-kyung!" kyungsoo mengelus rambut baekhyun lembut terus menerus berusaha menenangkan baekhyun dari tangisnya._

 _Dengan semua usahanya akhirnya baekhyun terlihat lebih tenang sekarang._

" _Kyung temani aku kekelas kris ne?" kyungsoo tidak dapat menolak. Dengan sabar kyungsoo mengangkat baekhyun yang rapuh dari duduknya._

" _Kajja"_

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback OFF—_

Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan air matanya. Berkali-kali dia menghapus air mata. Berkali-kali pula wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

Tap!

Baekhyun memutarkan tubuhnya dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja menyentuh lembut bahunya.

"Chanyeol"

"Ternyata benar. Kyungsoo mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau berada diatas atap sekolah" ucap chanyeol lembut. Chanyeol memberikan baekhyun senyum lembutnya. Yeoja mungil itu hanya dapat terdiam menatap chanyeol dengan mata basahnya.

Tangan besar chanyeol mendarat dipipi basah baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis lagi baek-ah" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras saat mendengar suara chanyeol.

"Aku takut" lirih baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. Semua ini karena dirinya. Jika saja chanyeol tidak mendekati baekhyun mungkin kris tidak akan menyakiti dirinya seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku" baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap chanyeol. "Ne?" "Maafkan aku"

Namja tinggi itu terus menatap baekhyun. Mata besar chanyeol terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

"Maa-

Baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol erat. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf lagi dari mulut chanyeol. Ini bukan salah pria itu. Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hentikan. Jangan mengucapkan maaf lagi" isak baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terdiam saat secara tiba-tiba baekhyun memeluknya.

"Baek?" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir chanyeol. Tubuhnya serasa membeku. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Disatu sisi chanyeol merasa bahagia. Namun, disisi lain dia begitu takut jika baekhyun akan mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Channie" panggil baekhyun lembut.

"N…ne?" rasa gugup chanyeol masih belum menghilang. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa jantungmu ribut sekali?" tanya baekhyun polos. Mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun dengan cepat chanyeol langsung melepas pelukannya.

"I..Itu.. eung.. itu karena aku eung.. aku capek karena harus berlari untuk mencarimu sampai kesini" alasan chanyeol. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi hingga kalimat konyol inilah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas telinga chanyeol yang memerah.

"Kajja. Kita turun. Disini sangat dingin" baekhyun menggenggam tangan chanyeol dan berjalan bersama-sama meninggalkan atap sekolah yang sangat dingin. Mengingat korea sudah memasuki musim gugur.

.

.

Didalam kelas kyungsoo terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Pikirannya terus berputar-putar. Dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun sekarang.

"Kyung" panggil seorang namja tan yang sedari tadi terus menatap kyungsoo dari tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan namja itu. "Kyung" merasa kyungsoo yang tidak merespon panggilannya sedari tadi namja itu menusuk pipi kyungsoo dengan telunjukknya pelan.

"Euh?" kyungsoo menatap jong in dengan mata bulatnya. "Jong?" "Wae? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku sedari tadi kyung?" tanya jong in pelan. Sejujurnya jong in sudah merasa khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku khawatir dengan baekhyun" lirih kyungsoo. Jong in hanya dapat menenangkan kyungsoo dengan menepuk lembut punggung kyungsoo.

Krieet..!

Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu saat mendengar suara deritan pintu yang dibuka. "Baek!" panggil kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara kyungsoo yang memanggilnya langsung menatap kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kyungie!" kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Melihat keadaan baekhyun sekarang sepertinya yeoja itu sudah baikkan. Kyungsoo memeberikan senyum terima kasihnya kepada chanyeol. Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang baekhyun juga membalas senyuman kyungsoo.

"Baek lebih baik sekarang kita duduk. Kim sonsaeng sudah mau memasuki kelas" ujar chanyeol saat dirinya melihat kim sonsaeng yang berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi mereka masing-masing.

Tidak lama kim sonsaeng memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran sejarah yang sangat membosankan.

.

.

Malam musim gugur memang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ditambah lagi hujan deras yang mengguyur kota seoul. Baekhyun sedang duduk di teras rumahnya. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang memikirkan kejadian disekolah hari ini. Kejadian itu benar-benar menyeramkan sekaligus sangat menyedihkan untuknya. Dia sedang dijadikan permainan oleh orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Selama ini dia mengira semua canda tawa dan juga perhatiannya adalah tulus. Ternyata kris dan tao hanya memanfaatkannya utnuk dijadikan landasan balas dendam kepada chanyeol.

"Cih! DASAR NAMJA TAK TA-

PLETAK!

"AKKH!" baekhyun menhentikan teriakannya saat merasa kepalanya dipukul oleh seseorang. "Umma!" "Ya! Anak jelek! Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" hyukjae langsung beranjak dari dapur saat mendengar teriakan baekhyun. Dia takut teriakan putrinya dapat menganggu ketentraman tetangga lain.

"Umma!" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir baekhyun. Dia tidak tau mau mengatakan apa lagi. Hyukjae memeluk baekhyun pelan. Dia tau apa yang sedang terjadi dengan putrinya.

"Baek, berceritalah kepada umma jika kau memiliki masalah. Kau masih ingat umma adalah ummamu kan?" tanya hyukjae. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mendadak matanya merasa panas. Hyukjae umma menyebalkannya sedang memeluknya. Sekarang dia tidak harus merasa sedih. Orang yang paling dicintainya sudah menyakitinya. Namun, dia masih memiliki ribuan orang yang mencintainya disekelilingnya.

"Gomawo umma" hyukjae mengangguk dan mengelus lembut rambut panjang baekhyun.

"Permisi" hyukjae menghentikan usapan rambutnya dan menatap seorang namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumah mereka. "Eoh? Baek apa dia temanmu?" baekhyun melepaskan pelukan hangat ummanya dan menatap kedepan gerbang rumahnya. Disana berdiri seorang namja tinggi. Namja itu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan canggung.

"Annyeonghaseyo" ucap namja itu. Hyukjae memberikan senyum hangatnya untuk membalas sapaan namja itu.

Berbeda dengan yang hyukjae lakukan. Baekhyun menatap dingin kearah pria tersebut dan dia juga sama sekali tidak membalas sapaan namja itu.

"Masukl-

"Untuk apa kamu datang kesini?" tanya baekhyun dingin. "Baek, bagaimana bisa kamu berbicara seperti itu kepada temanmu?" tegur hyukjae. Walau baekhyun merupakan anak yang sering membuat masalah. Tapi, hyukjae tidak pernah melihat sikap baekhyun seperti ini.

Hyukjae menatap curiga kearah pemuda yang masih setia berdiri didepan gerbang rumah mereka. Hyukjae dapat melihat jelas wajah pemuda tersebut. Ekspresi pemuda itu menggambarkan sebuah penyesalan.

"Baek, siapa dia?" tanya hyukjae. Bukannya menjawab baekhyun malah berjalan mendekati gerbang. Baekhyun menatap tajam namja tersebut.

Setelah mendekati pintu gerbang baekhyun hanya berdiri dan tidak membuka pintu gerbang tersebut. Gerbang rumah baekhyun memang lebih pendek sehingga tidak menyusahkan jarak pandang keduanya.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini?" tanya baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Bisa kita berbicara baek?" mohon namja tersebut. Hujan turun semakin deras. Baekyun sudah dapat merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. "Kumohon baek" melihat kris yang terus memohon dengan berat hati baekhyun membukakkan pintu untuk kris. Saat itu jugalah kris membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menggelak dari pelukan mendadak kris. Dia begitu terkejut hingga tubuhnya membeku.

"Maafkan aku baek. Maafkan aku" baekhyun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdiam diri dan membiarkan kris memeluknya. Hati baekhyun terasa sakit dan juga perih. Kris seperti memainkan perasaannya. Dia ingin membenci namja didepannya ini. Tapi, dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dia benar-benar mencintai kris.

"Hiks" hanya suara tangisan yang dapat keluar dari bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya. Menatap keatas langit yang masih terus menguyurkan air hujan. Tanpa sengaja baekhyun menatap ke arah kamar chanyeol. Disana dia dapat melihat namja tinggi itu sedang berdiri dan menatap kearahnya. Dengan cepat baekhyun melepaskan pelukan kris.

Kris yang melihat perlakuan mendadak baekhyun hanya dapat memandang baekhyun bingung.

"Baek?" "Pulanglah kris. Aku ingin beristirahat sekarang" dengan cepat baekhyun menutup gerbang dan memasuki rumahnya meninggalkan kris.

.

.

Setelah memasuki rumah hyukjae langsung berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan memberikan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh baekhyun.

"Siapa dia baek?" tanya hyukjae. Untuk kesekian kalinya baekhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan hyukjae dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. "Dasar gadis nakal"

.

.

Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Didalam kamar baekhyun duduk disudut kasurnya yang berada didekat jendela dan memperhatikan kamar diseberang rumahnya kamar chanyeol. Kamar pria itu masih diterangi cahaya lampu yang menandakan pria itu masih belum tidur.

Tangan baekhyun sedang menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Dia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menghubungi pria berjulukan yoda tersebut.

"Baek?" dengan terkejut baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kyungsoo yang baru memasuki kamar mereka berdua.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap kamar chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung tersenyum. "Jika kau ingin menghubunginya langsung saja baek" goda kyungsoo.

Baru saja kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut ponsel baekhyun langsung berbunyi. Setelah melihat id si penelepon dengan cepat baekhyun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hal..halo?"

"Kenapa kau terus menatap kamarku? Merindukanku?" mendengar godaan chanyeol wajah baekhyun langsung memerah dan terasa panas.

"B..ba YA! Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya baekhyun gugup. Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara kekehan jail dari chanyeol diseberang ponsel. "Tentu saja. Sedari tadi aku juga menatapmu hanya saja kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya" jawab chanyeol dengan nada yang serius. Wajah baekhyun semakin memerah. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Sedari tadi aku menatapmu dari saat kau bertemu dengan pria itu, saat dia memelukmu, saat kau mengeringkan rambutmu yang panjang, saat kau duduk disudut tempat tidurmu dan memandang kearah kamarku" jelas chanyeol dengan suaranya beratnya yang khas. Jantung baekhyun sudah berdetak tidak karuan saat mendengar apa yang chanyeol katakan. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu" chanyeol menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya dan memberikan helaan nafas ringan.

"Hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadari setiap keberadaanku baek"

TBC

 **I'm back yeoreobundullllll! Mianhae ceritanya dianggurin sampai begitu lama.. mian mian mian.. HOHOHO..**

 **Ini dia lanjutan cerita ku yang super duper gajeee,,,**

 **Selamat menikmati neenggg ^^v**

 **Jup jup jup!**


	9. Appa, Umma, Appa

"Kau memperhatikanku?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu" chanyeol menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya dan memberikan helaan nafas ringan.

"Hanya saja kau tidak pernah menyadari setiap keberadaanku baek" baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang terdengar serius.

Apa chanyeol sedang bercanda dengannya?

"Channie" panggil baekhyun pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja" balas chanyeol cepat.

Suasana benar-benar berubah menjadi begitu canggung. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi kepada chanyeol. Suasana benar-benar membuat baekhyun kehilangan kalimatnya.

"Hoamm" hanya ini yang bisa baekhyun lakukan. Berpura-pura menguap.

"Kau sudah mulai mengantuk baek?" tanya chanyeol.

"Ne" bohong baekhyun. "Kalau begitu tidurlah baek. Jalja" "Ne" baekhyun memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Dengan cepat yeoja itu berlari menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya.

Dari seberang rumah. Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum melihat bayangan baekhyun yang berlari dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Mungkin ini akan menjadi kebiasaan chanyeol. Yaitu memperhatikan yeoja yang dicintainya dari kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan dilorong sekolahnya. Langkahnya sungguh pelan. Lebih tepatnya baekhyun berusaha memperlambat langkah kakinya.

"Aishh, aku berharap tidak bertemu dengannya sekarang" wajah baekhyun tampak memerah. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Untuk hari ini dia merasa tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan tetangga bertelinga besarnya.

Plokk—

Tubuh baekhyun mendadak menegang. Dia hafal aroma tubuh ini. Dengan gugup baekhyun memutarkan tubuhnya berharap hidungnya salah mengenali aroma tubuh tersebut.

"Baek" baekhyun tersenyum kaku saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh namja tersebut.

"Eo? Chen?" baekhyun nampak bingung. Bukankah ini adalah wangi parfum chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa chen mempunyai aroma parfum yang sama dengan chanyeol?

Chen berdiri dan memasang senyum khas dinosaurus miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya chen polos. Sedari tadi dia melihat baekhyun dari belakang. Teman sekelasnya ini nampak seperti orang aneh. Baekhyun terus berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri.

"Ah? Tidak ada. Eung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu annyeong!" bakehyun langsung berjalan meninggalkan chen yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

Perasaan baekhyun benar-benar merasa tidak tenang dia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi sekarang.

"Baek"

"Sial"

.

.

Chanyeol sedang besiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Pria tinggi itu terus melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar yang terpajang indah disudut kamarnya. Dia terlihat begitu sempurna.

Setelah puas dengan melihat pantulan dirinya chanyeol langsung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan perasaan senang.

Baru beberapa langkah chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dirinya dapat melihat heechul yang terlihat kesusahan mengambil beberapa kardus yang entah apa isinya.

Hati chanyeol berkata ingin membantu sang umma yang terlihat sedang kesusahan. Namun, dia tidak tahu harus seperti apa dia bersikap. Dia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh didepan ummanya.

"Uuoo!" chanyeol langsung berlari menuju tempat heechul berdiri. Dengan tanggap chanyeol membantu heechul yang hampir saja menjatuhkan barang-barang bawaannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun chanyeol langsung mengambil kardus yang berada ditangan heechul. Heechul yang bingung dengan sikap chanyeol hanya terdiam dan menatap putranya dengan bingung.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga heechul tersadar dan berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk memberi tahu dimana chanyeol harus meletakkan kardus tersebut.

Chanyeol mengikuti heechul dengan perasaan canggung. Sudah lama dia tidak pernah berdua dengan heechul. Hati chanyeol terasa begitu sesak saat melihat punggung heechul yang terlihat semakin mengurus. Dulu dia begitu mengingat kenangannya bersama sang appa dan umma.

Saat dimana tidak ada penghianatan dan kekecewaan. Saat dimana mereka dapat tertawa lepas bertiga.

Tanpa sadar langkah keduanya akhirnya sampai dikamar heechul. Dengan cepat chanyeol meletakkan kardus-kardus tersebut dilantai dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan heechul sendiri.

"Gomawo" lirih heechul.

.

.

Chanyeol mengambil sepeda yang baru saja dibelinya digarasi rumah. Chanyeol sengaja membeli sepeda yang memiliki tempat duduk dibelakang. Dia berharap ini dapat berhasil untuk kencannya bersama baekhyun nanti.

"Baek baby, I'm coming!"

.

.

"Baek"

"Sial"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pria tinggi yang sedang berdiri menatapnya sendu.

Pria tinggi itu adalah kris. Sejujurnya baekhyun sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan kris hari ini. Ternyata perasaan baekhyun benar. Sesuatu besar sedang terjadi. Jika bakehyun bertemu dengan kris ini merupakan kesialan tingkat tinggi.

"H..Hai" sapa baekhyun canggung. Melihat baekhyun yang berdiri begitu jauh dengannya kris mengambil langkah untuk mendekati yeoja pendek itu.

Namun langkah kris membuat tubuh baekhyun terlihat begitu dekat. Bahkan baekhyun dapat mencium aroma parfum dari tubuh kris dengan jarak seperti ini.

"K..Kris?" "Baek" mendengar suara kris membuat tubuh baekhyun benar-benar menegang.

"Tatap aku" tubuh baekhyun seperti telah dirancang untuk melakukan apapun yang kris katakan. Dengan cepat baekhyun langsung menatap wajah kris.

Wajah pria dingin itu terlihat begitu kacau. Seingat baekhyun wajah kris selalu terlihat tampan. Tapi, apa yang sekarang baekhyun lihat terlihat berbeda. Mata pria itu terlihat sembab. Sudut bibir kris juga tampak berdarah. Rambut yang selalu ditata dengan begitu apik terlihat begitu berantakan hari ini.

"Waegurae?" tanya baekhyun khawatir. Kris terlihat begitu kacau. Apa ini karena dirinya? Baekhyun merasa bersalah jika semua penyebab kris seperti ini adalah dirinya.

"Maafkan aku" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir kris. Mata pria itu juga terlihat berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun dapat melihat penyesalan dari mata kris.

Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak ada rasa sakit seperti sebelumnya. Melihat kris yang sedang berdiri didepannya saja baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

'Ada apa denganku?' batin baekhyun sambil menyentuh dadanya. Tidak ada degupan kencang disana.

Tanpa sengaja baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Namja itu tampak begitu dingin seperti biasa.

Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat keberadaan baekhyun karena tubuh kecilnya ditutupi tubuh tinggi kris.

 _Deg Deg~_

Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya dengan melihat chanyeol dari jarak sejauh ini.

Baekhyun terus menatap chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tampak begitu tampan dengan headphone yang menggantung dilehernya.

Mungkinkah baekhyun bodoh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa tetangganya itu begitu tampan. Sudah dua kali baekhyun menganggap dirinya bodoh dan tidak peka.

"Baek" bodohnya baekhyun dia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kris masih berdiri disana.

"Kris, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu tentang kejadian waktu itu. Namun, aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali bersamamu seperti sebelumnya" jelas baekhyun cepat. Dia harus segera mengejar chanyeol yang entah pergi kemana.

"Tapi baek" belum sempat kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya baekhyun sudah lebih dulu pergi mengejar chanyeol.

Kris hanya dapat menatap punggung baekhyun yang sudah berlari menjauh darinya.

"Saranghae"

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki niat untuk memasuki kelas sekarang. Entah apa yang menganggunya.

"Kau sudah datang?" seorang namja keluar dari sebuah ruangan tempat dimana barang-barang yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Chanyeol hanya menatap dingin namja tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disekolahku? Dan apa tujuanmu memanggilku kesini?" tanya chanyeol datar. Dia terlihat begitu muak bertemu dengan adik laki-laki kris.

Ya wu luhan. Adik kris yang memiliki sifat dan wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau masih menyimpan dendam kepada kami?" pria bernama wu luhan itu menatap chanyeol dengan angkuh. Senyum angkuh dan tatapan meremehkan dilemparkan kearah chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan kalian berdua" balas chanyeol sambil menggenggam erat selempangan tasnya. Tangannya terkepal dengan begitu erat. Dia mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuat kekacauan apapun.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak bisa melupakan hubungan orang tua kita park chanyeol" luhan nampak mengeluarkan seringaian jahatnya. Tangan chanyeol benar-benar sudah bergetar akibat kepalan tangannya yang begitu erat.

"Berhenti"

Luhan tidak menghiraukan perkataan chanyeol dan terus mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat tajamnya.

"KU BILANG HENTIKAN WU LUHAN!" teriak chanyeol. Bukannya takut luhan malah tertawa melihat amarah chanyeol yang memuncak.

"Oh oh. Seorang park chanyeol nampak marah sekarang" luhan berjalan mendekati chanyeol dan menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Park chanyeol. Aku sungguh kasihan padamu. Bagaimana bisa kamu memiliki ibu yang bodoh hingga mencintai pria tua yang juga tidak sama bodohnya seperti ayahku" wajah chanyeol benar-benar sudah memerah. Ingin sekali dia memberikan pukulan telak diwajah luhan. Namun, dia harus tetap menjaga emosinya.

"Kudengar semalam kau sudah berlutut didepan kakakku? Kau memang pantas melakukan itu"

.

.

Baekhyun yang tadi mengikuti chanyeol sedang berdiri didekat pintu masuk keatap sekolah. Yeoja itu sedang berdiri sambil menatap bingung kearah chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan namja yang nampak lebih pendek dari chanyeol.

Mereka berdua nampak tidak dalam suasana bersahabat sehingga baekhyun memilih untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun bingung dengan wajah chanyeol yang terlihat sedang menahan amarah. Bahkan baekhyun dapat melihat kepalan tangan chanyeol yang begitu erat.

Bugh!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat adegan yang begitu mendadak didepan matanya.

Pria yang lebih pendek dari chanyeol itu nampak terjatuh saat menerima bogem mentah dari chanyeol. Dengan cepat baekhyun berlari dan menarik lengan chanyeol berusaha menghentikan pria tinggi itu.

"Baek?" chanyeol bingung bagaimana bisa baekhyun ada disini?

"Eo? Jadi ini yang namanya baekhyun?" tanya luhan dengan wajah menyeringai. Bibir tipis namja itu sudah mengeluarkan darah disudut bibirnya.

Luhan berdiri dan berusaha mendekati baekhyun. Namun hal itu dihadang cepat oleh chanyeol.

"Urusanmu hanya denganku. Jangan libatkan dia seperti kakakmu" tegas chanyeol.

Luhan hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku tidak memperdulikannya park chanyeol" setelah mengucapkan itu luhan langsung berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Sial pukulannya keras juga" lirih luhan saat dirinya sudah jauh dari posisi chanyeol dan baekhyun.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa dia?" tanya baekhyun saat dirinya melihat luhan sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dia adik laki-laki kris" baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kamu dengan mereka chan?" tanya baekhyun khawatir. Dia benar-benar kasihan dengan chanyeol.

Dari wajah pria itu baekhyun tau chanyeol sedang membutuhkan sandaran sekarang. Dengan lembut baekhyun membawa chanyeol kedalam pelukannya. "Berceritalah kepadaku channie. Aku selalu ada untukmu"

Seperti sebuah mantra disaat baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Air mata meluncur perlahan dari mata chanyeol. Tidak ada isakan atau apapun. Hanya air mata yang terus meluncur dari mata bulat chanyeol.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah lebih baikkan chanyeol menghapus air matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menatap sekilas wajah khawatir baekhyun.

"Mereka adalah putra wu hangeng. Pria yang merupakan selingkuhan umma"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata penyebab kris dan chanyeol seperti ini adalah kedua orang tua mereka. Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah sedih chanyeol.

"Chan" panggil baekhyun lembut. Mendengar panggilan baekhyun chanyeol menatap wajah cantik baekhyun. Wajah baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir. Tidak ingin melihat baekhyun yang terlalu khawatir dengannya chanyeol berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada baekhyun.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja baek" baekhyun tahu chanyeol berbohong. Tapi, baekhyun tidak berusaha untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan pria itu.

"Kajja kita turun. Kita sudah melewati setengah pelajaran pertama" baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan chanyeol luhan bermaksud untuk kembali kerumah. Ya, luhan tidak pernah pergi kesekolah. Dia hanya akan belajar jika dia menginginkannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia adalah orang yang bodoh. Dia sangat pintar dan bahkan bisa dibilang merupakan tipe pria yang jenius.

Saat dirinya hendak pulang. Dia bertemu dengan kris yang kebetulan sedang berada dilorong sekolah sambil menenteng beberapa buku.

"Lu?" panggil kris bingung. Bagaimana bisa luhan ada disini? "Ge" luhan memberikan senyum cerianya kepada kris. Dia begitu bahagia bisa bertemu kris disekolah.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini lu?" tanya kris khawatir. Dia tidak pernah mengira luhan berani datang kesekolahnya sendirian.

"Dimana sehun?" tanya kris lagi. Luhan menatap kris tajam. Dia begitu membenci nama pria yang kris sebutkan tadi.

"Ada apa lu?" kris bingung. Tidak biasanya luhan keluar sendiri tanpa sehun. "Dia meninggalkanku ge" wajah luhan terlihat sendu. Memikirkan sehun yang pergi meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama dengan yeoja yang tidak luhan kenal.

"Dia meninggalkanmu? Apa maksudnya lu?"

"Dia memilih pergi bersama yeoja lain. Dan membiarkanku pergi kerumah sakit sendirian!" sekarang kris mengerti. Adik kecilnya sedang merasa cemburu. Yah, kris tau apa yang luhan rasakan terhadap sehun. Bukan merasa marah ataupun apa. Kris menyetujui hubungan luhan dan sehun walaupun mereka berdua merupakan namja.

"Lu" panggil kris lembut. Luhan menatap kris dengan wajah sendunya.

"Jangan terlalu mudah dikuasai hatimu. Pikirkanlah sehun tidak mungkin menghiantaimu lu" luhan menatap mata kris. Dia dapat merasa kehangatan dari tatapan itu. Dia merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia marah kepada sehun tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu apa yang mengharuskan namjachingunya pergi dengan yeoja lain.

"Gomawo gege. Gege memang yang terbaik" luhan mengacungkan dua jempolnya kerarah kris membuat kris tersenyum.

Setelah mengucapkan itu luhan berlalu meninggalkan kris yang harus memasuki kelasnya.

Melihat luhan yang tersenyum merupakan hal yang paling membahagiakan untuknya. Karena kris hanya memiliki luhan seorang. Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang osis. Yah, memang itu tujuannya.

Didalam ruangan kris mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Melihat luhan yang memasang wajah sendu tadi benar-benar membuat kris teringat tentang masa dimana. Luhan terus menangis menanyakan keberadaan appanya.

Appa mereka hangeng pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka saat heechul umma chanyeol memutuskan hubungan mereka.

 _Flashback—_

 _Saat itu kris masih berumur 14 tahun dan luhan masih berumur 10 tahun. Mereka berdua sedang duduk manis di acara ulang tahun chanyeol. Yah, park chanyeol sedang berulang tahun yang ke 13. Sejujurnya kris begitu bahagia karena teman dekat yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sudah bertambah umur._

" _Chanyeol! Saengil chukae" kris memberikan sebuah kotak kado kepada chanyeol. "A,, gomawo kris hyung"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum saat menerima hadiah pemberian kris. Ini merupakan hadiah istimewa karena dia begitu menyayangi kris._

" _Kris hyung. Kau datang sendiri?" tanya chanyeol karena dia tidak melihat siapapun bersama kris. Chanyeol sedikit kecewa karena dia belum pernah bertemu dengan appa maupun umma kris._

" _Appa hyung sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi, hyung tidak sendiri. Hyung membawa luhan"chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dari kris dan memandang namja kecil yang sedang duduk sambil memakan kue dengan belepotan._

" _Dia imut sekali hyung. Aku berharap umma dan appa akan memberikan aku seorang adik lagi"_

 _._

 _._

 _Acara ulang tahun chanyeol sudah berakhir. Kris sudah pulang terlebih dahulu karena luhan yang terus rewel ingin bertemu dengan appa._

 _Bersama supir kris dan luhan langsung pergi menuju perusahaan tempat ayah mereka bekerja._

 _Sesampainya dilantai atas kris begitu terkejut saat melihat appanya sedang bersama seorang wanita. Dengan cepat kris membawa luhan untuk bersembunyi. Seakan mengerti luhan mencoba diam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun._

 _Didepan mata kris sendiri dia dapat melihat betapa hinanya perilaku dua manusia didepannya. Appanya sedang bercumbu dengan yeoja lain. Siapapun yeoja itu kris bersumpah dia begitu membencinya._

' _Jadi inikah sebab umma meninggalkan kami?' batin kris._

 _Ting~~_

 _Kris terkejut ketika mendengar suara lift yang berbunyi. Keluarlah satu orang pria dewasa dan seorang anak kecil. Kris mengenali mereka. Itu adalah siwon ayah chanyeol dan juga chanyeol._

" _Chulie!"_

" _S..siwon. C—Chanyeol-ah!"_

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"_

" _Kau keterlaluan chullie-ah. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELUPAKAN ULANG TAHUN ANAKMU SENDIRI?!"_

" _AH? Chanyeol-ah maafkan umma. Umma terlalu sibuk hingga lupa maafkan umma"_

 _Kris terus mendengar dan juga melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi didepan matanya. Sampai siwon dan chanyeol pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut._

 _Heechul nampak ingin mengejar namun ditahan oleh pelukan hangeng._

 _Kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sungguh mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tau diri._

" _Lepaskan aku! Hangeng! Mulai sekarang kita harus memutuskan hubungan ini! aku tidak bisa lagi! Anak dan suamiku sudah mengetahuinya!"_

 _Heechul langsung melepaskan pelukan hangeng dan lari mengejar siwon dan chanyeol._

 _Dengan perlahan kris membawa luhan yang terlihat ketakutan untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya_

 _Kris terbangun saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari luar kamarnya. Penasaran kris keluar tanpa membangunkan luhan._

 _Dari pintu kamar kris dapat melihat sang appa yang sedang berdiri dengan koper-koper besar ditangannya._

" _Papa" panggil kris pelan. Hangeng menatap putranya yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan lembut._

" _Wae"_

" _Papa mau kemana?" kris merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi._

" _Papa ada urusan bisnis kris. Papa hanya pergi sementara dan akan kembali menjemputmu dan luhan"_

 _Hangeng berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kris yang menatap sendu kepergian hangeng._

 _Flashback off—_

"Kau mengatakan kau akan kembali? Ini sudah 4 tahun kau meninggalkan kami appa!"

Ckleck!

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu disana dia melihat chanyeol yang sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya dingin.

"Hai kawan lama" panggil kris dengan nada menyindir.

Chanyeol tidak mengubris sapaan kris dan berjalan lurus menuju tempat duduknya.

Kris memasang senyum merendahkannya.

"Kau ternyata semakin sombong dan angkuh park chanyeol" lanjut kris.

Kris menyilangkan kaki panjangnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Berusaha mengeluarkan keangkuhannya didepan chanyeol.

Chanyeol terus pada kegiatannya menulis beberapa agenda kegiatan osis. Menganggap keberadaan kris merupakan sebuah bayangan mungkin lebih baik untuknya.

"Kau sama saja dengan ibumu" tangan chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar kalimat kris.

"Kalian berdua sama bodohnya dan sama murahannya"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah kaki cepat terdengar begitu keras diruangan osis sepi ini.

Grep~

Dengan kasar chanyeol mencengkram kerah seragam sekolah kris.

"Jaga mulutmu berengsek!"

TBC


End file.
